


Controlling Cat

by Aofumix



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Blue Balls, F/F, Futanari, Large Balls, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Nudity, S&M, cock growth, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Power Girl wants to leave behind a legacy that'll last forever, and with the help of Zatanna she grows a dick to help leave that legacy behind.  But when things go wrong and she runs into a cat that likes playing games how will things turn out?





	1. Growing Troubles - Prologue

 

Authors Note:  Hello to anyone who might not know my writing because this is a category I never have posted under and never thought I'd be posting under.  But someone gave me an idea for a story featuring Power Girl and Catwoman that I really liked and after way to long of a break from posting I have the entire thing (So far) finished.  I was initially going to post what'll end up being Chapter 2, but once I finished writing that I realized there was still background/plot setup that needed to happen and I figured I'd just write that first instead of posting something that was missing a large amount of context.  So while the first two chapters of this will be relatively light on smut material there really won't be much of a wait.  I'll be posting another chapter next week and the last one hopefully before Christmas.  I really just depends on how busy I am in those last few days leading up to the holiday.  I hope you all like this story and if you do check out my other ones, assuming the tags/kinks/characters involved interest you.

As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com though do know I'm rather backed up on requests I have to write, so I wouldn't be able to get it done within a month. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or you could [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I'm also on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

* * *

It was time to finally do it, she’d been thinking about it for a month’s now and the more she thought about it the more she knew it was the best option she had.  To the best of her knowledge she was the only person from her universe that was still alive. It felt like it was wrong of her to live on and not try to leave some mark of her past universe’s existence on this world.  Sure, people would remember her as Power Girl, superhero that saved countless people as well as the world more times than anyone was comfortable with. But that didn’t feel like it was enough, it was a legacy that might be forgotten, and one that was about her and not the universe she originally came from.

But leaving children behind, descendants who could carry the story of her old universe going forward… that would be something that’d leave a mark.

Or at least she hoped it would.

But she knew that it was her best chance and after looking into it she had a plan.  She was still uncertain if it’d actually work or not, but it was the best option she had and she knew that there was no other choice.  As much as she hated to admit it there were only so many children she could leave behind by herself. She could only give birth to so many kids herself, as well as getting pregnant and giving birth wasn’t something that happened in one day.

But if she could get other women pregnant then she wouldn’t need to worry about giving birth to each and every one of her children.  She’d be able to leave behind her mark, do it quicker and with less trouble, at least that was her hope. The most obvious problem was also her biggest one though.  She was born a woman and even Kryptonian women weren’t born with cocks. It was the problem she’d been struggling with since she first wanted to leave behind her mark.  But she was finally starting to think that there was an answer to this problem.

Zatanna had always said that she could cast just about any type of magic that someone might need.  It was her best chance, if anyone would be able to give her a cock and balls than it’d be her. She’d asked Zatanna if they could meet in private, she didn’t want to let anyone know what her plan was and she knew that Zatanna would be able to keep her request a secret.  She could already see the place where they were supposed to meet up, but she was just waiting for the agreed upon time. She didn’t mean to show up a few hours early, but she ended up doing that.

She was probably a little too anxious to know if Zatanna could actually help her or not…

* * *

“Okay so let me get this straight”  Zatanna was pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyebrows were furrowed and her face showed confusion and bewilderment.  “You want me to help you grow a cock and balls so that you can have women give birth to your kids?”

Power Girl looked down at the floor, when it was said out loud it sounded kinda stupid, and at least more absurd than when she’d said it in her head.  But that didn’t mean Zatanna wasn’t wrong, in fact her summary was spot on, although it still sounded wrong to hear. “Yes.”

Zatanna paced around her room, she had expected just about anything other than this when Power Girl had asked her to meet in private.  This was a request she could see some sex addict making, but Power Girl!? She was supposed to be a pillar of virtue, or at least not have such a weird, perverted, plan as this.  “Okay, did anyone put you up to this, are you being forced to ask me for this, is it some dare or joke I’m not aware of? I’m sorry, I’m just having a hard time thinking that this is something you thought up on your own volition.”

Power Girl frowned a bit, she wanted to get angry, but she also knew where Zatanna was coming from.  This was an absurd and out of character request, and frankly it would’ve made more sense if she was getting blackmailed.  But no, she wasn’t and it seemed like she’d have to convince Zatanna of that fact. “Yes, I really did think of this on my own.  I know it sounds absurd, but that really is the honest truth of it all. Now can we please stop making me talk about how I want a dick, it’s a bit embarrassing to be constantly talking about it.”

Well, at least that was something Zatanna could agree to, talking about this felt a little odd at best and deviant at worst.  She’d hoped that Power Girl was going to say that this was all the result of some elaborate blackmailing. But if she wanted to do this then there wasn’t anything she could do to stop her.  “Alright fine, I guess you actually aren’t being forced to do this. As for if I can really do it, the answer is kind of. It depends on a few things I’ll need from you, nothing that’d either of us would need to get though.  So theoretically everything should go without issue.”

Power Girl almost felt her heart jump for joy, she’d thought that Zatanna wasn’t going to be able to do it.  “Great! What do you need from me, the sooner we get started the better.”

“Well, first I’ll need you to get completely naked for me, your clothes would just get in the way of the spells I’ll have to cast.  Technically I’d just need your pants off, but with your one-piece costume it’s all or nothing.” Power Girl blushed and looked at the floor even more, she didn’t want to get naked.  But if Zatanna told her to, and if it’d get in the way of what she needed to do then there was really only one option. She started undoing the clasp on her shoulder cape.

“Wait a minute, I know I’m attractive but you don’t have to be so eager to strip for me.”  Power Girl stopped and looked up and tried to think of some kind of response. She didn’t think of Zatanna in a sexual way, well… at least not like that… not right now…  But looking up she saw that Zatanna had a playful smirk on her face. She felt a little foolish, clearly it would’ve been a joke, but she didn’t think Zatanna would make one like that.

Zatanna liked the reaction she got out of Power Girl, it was a little out of character but that’s exactly what made it entertaining.  Seeing a catastrophically powerful woman standing in front of her blushing and stripping like a high schooler having her first time was funnier than she’d expected.  But still, she couldn’t give Power Girl any grief, she probably was just a little over eager to get started. “Like I said I need you to be naked, but at least listen to everything else first.  There’re only two other things I need from you anyways. It won’t be long and waiting a bit longer won’t kill you.” Zatanna sighed and shook her head from side to side.

She wasn’t actually disappointed, annoyed or however else Power Girl was going to interpret that gesture.  She just needed Power Girl to stay still for a bit and listen to her, and if she needed to be guilted into doing it than that was what she was going to do.  “Okay, as well as being naked I’ll also need to know if you have any biological/reproductive quirks as a Kryptonian, at least that you know of. From what I can tell you all are, grossly oversimplifying, just super humans in almost every way.  But maybe you know something I don’t in terms of reproductive organs for Kryptonians. If there are any differences let me know right now otherwise things might go poorly unexpectedly.”

Power Girl ignored the feeling of oversharing that was creeping at the corner of her mind.  She didn’t exactly want to talk about this sort of thing, but she was also the one who started the conversation and now she didn’t have any choice.  She thought about everything she knew about humans and Kryptonians, and while there certainly were differences, she couldn’t think of any when it came to giving birth.  “No, there isn’t anything different I can think of, if it works for humans it’d probably work for me just fine. What’s the last thing you’ll need from me? They can’t all be simple questions, can they?  I figured you’d send me on a wild goose chase for some obscure magical artifact or something.”

Zatanna shrugged her shoulders, “Not really, something like this is comparatively simple for a magi of my caliber.  Maybe if you asked someone worse at magic they’d need something, but I don’t. Well anyways the last thing I need to know is how large do you want it to be?   _Worg._ ”  Without warning or waiting Zatanna pulled her outfit to the side just in time for a 10 inch cock and pair of balls to show up on her crotch.

Power Girl turned around the moment she saw Zatanna’s package.  She couldn’t see it but she knew the blush on her face grew even more intense.  She didn’t think that Zatanna would show her that out of nowhere. She thought there would’ve been more fanfare about growing a cock, but it’d taken her less than a second make it happen.  As embarrassed as she was that Zatanna would just show that off, she was also happy to see with her own eyes that it was something entirely possible to have happen.

“Oh come on Power Girl, don’t act like that, turn around or else this is gonna start feeling weird for me too.”

Power Girl covered her eyes and turned around, she still wasn’t entirely comfortable with Zatanna’s boldness, even if it seemed like the magi wasn’t disturbed much by what she was doing.  She didn’t want to have to inspect or think about this sort of thing, she’d just planned on getting a penis and moving on. She never thought out what her ideal member would look like, design a dick wasn’t something she’d done while thinking all of this through.

But it also seemed like Zatanna wasn’t going to let her just move past this wordlessly.  She moved her fingers slightly to see Zatanna, and she just saw a rather impatient looking and unembarrassed magi with her crotch on full display.  Power Girl glanced at Zatanna’s erect cock, it looked longer than most any that she’d seen before. Not just from criminals making threats they never got the chance to keep, but also from the normal everyday things of life.  Still though, it didn’t make trying to inspect Zatanna’s dick any less awkward for her.

“Twelve inches, that’s a nice round number isn’t it?  Easy to remember and say, that way we can move on and you can put that thing away.  How’s that sound?” Power Girl breathed a sigh of relief as Zatanna muttered something and waved her hand, but not without a look of annoyance on her face.  With one last flick of her wrist the cock at her waist disappeared and she fixed her clothes, properly covering herself again. Zatanna turned around and walked through a doorway motioning for her to follow.  Power Girl stopped covering her other eye and stepped through the doorway to see a small table in the middle of the room.

Zatanna walked around it and motioned with her hand for Power Girl to lay down.  She didn’t feel much of a need to explain things further; Power Girl wasn’t an idiot and could figure the rest out on her own.  That thought was only proven further when she saw Power Girl start undoing the clasp on her cape and undressing. She was glad that she was at least quick on understanding things now, though it still worried her a bit that Power Girl seemed to have chosen that 12 inches number off the top of her head.  But at the end of the day it wouldn’t matter all that much, the spell wouldn’t latch onto her very deeply and if she needed to get rid of or change the size then there shouldn’t be any issues.

Power Girl slipped out of her skin-tight outfit with a surprising amount of ease.  Zatanna had always found getting out of her outfit to be a little annoying, but somehow Power Girl made it look normal, graceful even.  She held her clothes for a moment and looked around the room for somewhere to put them, but when she didn’t see anything she just dropped them on the floor unceremoniously and climbed onto the table.  Zatanna cursed herself slightly for not having a basket or something for her to put them in, that way Power Girl would’ve had to lean down and show off some more.

But that didn’t matter much in the end, she was still lying naked on the table and Zatanna knew she wasn’t going to forget this for quite a while.  But she also had to do her job and at worst Power Girl would owe her a favor, it’s not like there was much for her to lose by doing this. She walked around the table one more time while looking over Power Girl’s body.  Both for her own entertainment and making sure there wasn’t anything she was missing that could interfere with the spell.

Power Girl felt her cheeks blush and the slight bit of embarrassment grow inside her chest.  Zatanna hadn’t said anything since leading her into this room, and while that in and of itself wasn’t a problem it didn’t make it any less odd.  She felt a little like a piece of meat on display but buried that feeling along with the ones of embarrassment, she needed to do this and something minor like that wasn’t going to stop her.

Power Girl saw Zatanna suddenly stop at the foot of the table, the magi grabbed both of her ankles and spread her legs further apart.  Power Girl reached down to try and cover her now fully exposed pussy, the blush on her face felt like it was burning now. Zatanna though seemed unfazed by what she’d just done.  Her face was as serious as ever, like she really was planning through every step for what she was about to do. It made the embarrassment fade away a little, at least she wasn’t being used as a piece of eye candy while completely naked, it was a semi-nice change of pace.

“Don’t cover yourself, and keep your legs spread, you don’t want anything in the way of your cock when the spell takes root.”  Zatanna held eye contact with her until she moved her hands away from her pussy. Reluctantly Power Girl did so, as well as keeping her legs spread as far as Zatanna had done.  She’d learned from others that you never question your doctor, and in this case, it surely applied to a magician that was about to cast body altering magic.

“Okay, there isn’t much to this once I cast the spell, it should be done before you even know it.  With that being said I need to let you know a few things before I cast the spell. You are listening, aren’t you?”  
  
Power Girl just gave a single solid nod, she didn’t want to make this take any longer than it needed to.

“Good, the only major side-effects you might get are tremendous amounts of lust and arousal as the spell finishes taking hold.  The new pair of balls is gonna flood your entire system with testosterone and will increase your sex drive immensely. Please refrain from acting out because of that.  Also, to a lesser extent you’ll always be much more easily aroused and quicker to get horny, but that’s just part of having male genitalia, you’ll get used to it. The other thing is that I’ll be giving you a virility spell on top of the “growth” one, just so you’ll have an easier time impregnating others.  Be careful though, it works both ways so you’ll be almost dangerously fertile too. So always use condoms if you’re taking and not giving.” Zatanna gave her a wink as she finished her sentence.

Power Girl was surprised by the second part of what she’d said, but the first part she had already guessed that it might happen.  There was no way that guys were just always that horny 24/7 for no reason. Biology had to play a role in it and she wasn’t so stupid as to be unable to guess why that was the case.  “Well I wasn’t expecting it to be this easy to get you to give me one, so some side effects are a minor price to pay, I guess. Are you almost ready? I guess so if you’re warning me about side-effects.”  
  
Zatanna only gave a nod of her head as acknowledgement, she started tracing her fingers across Power Girl’s pelvis, but she wasn’t fondling or teasing her pubic area.  Just tracing along it and getting a feel for it, Zatanna was looking for any spots that might interfere with her spell but she couldn’t find one. Though it also wasn’t easy for her to concentrate, Power Girl was squirming slightly with each passing second.  Her hips weren’t staying still and small noises of either discomfort or pleasure were leaking out. But she ignored them and tried her best to look for anything that might cause issues, and thankfully as much as she searched, she didn’t find anything.

“Okay, let’s get started, stay still and don’t move while I prepare the spell.  There’s some ground work that needs to be done so you might feel a little weird, just bear with that feeling okay?”  Power Girl breathed a sigh of relief, Zatanna had stopped feeling and caressing each inch of her pelvis. Lying still like this would be easy, the anticipation was gnawing at her, but she didn’t have such poor self-control that she couldn’t stay still for a bit.

However long this would take she’d make sure to not move an inch.

Seconds passed, and seconds turned to minutes that felt like they were taking longer and longer to go by.  The monotony of lying still without doing anything was more annoying than she’d thought it’d be, the only thing she could do was listed to Zatanna talk backwards.  As far as she could tell Zatanna was casting spell after spell, however she couldn’t feel any changes to her body from them. Either that was what Zatanna had meant by “ground work” or the spells really weren’t having any effect.  But she wasn’t going to question the master magician, she didn’t know if it’d break her concentration and make them have to start over. As boring and loathsome as lying still like this was Power Girl made sure to not move at all.

The minutes started to feel like hours and Power Girl was starting to seriously question of Zatanna had been lying to her and playing a prank on her.  But the glow in the magi’s hands hadn’t stopped or even dimmed yet.

Power Girl could feel her patience wearing thin, she’d been lying naked on the table for longer than she’d care for and nothing noticeable had yet come of it.  She didn’t know what Zatanna was doing but she should’ve been warned if it was going to take this long. She wanted to say something, but the worry that they’d have to start all over was keeping her from saying anything.

Then she felt a heat start to build up above her pussy.  It was minor and she might’ve not noticed it if she hadn’t been lying still for so long.  Yet the heat was building on top of itself with each second, from a small ember to a full flame inside of her.  It started in her pelvis and spread throughout her entire waist, making it uncomfortably hot. A tingling started above her crotch where the heat had come from, it tickled and made her want to move slightly.  The sensation felt like it’d settle itself if she just moved slightly, it was like an itch she just needed to scratch. She finally understood why Zatanna had told her to stay still. With each word that the Magi chanted backwards the tingling and burning in her waist only grew more intense.

The tingling spread across her entire waist and the burning heat spread from her waist up through her hips, Power Girl bit her lip and strained to keep herself from moving.  Her legs had gone numb and her pelvis was crying out for her to move in some way. Zatanna still had her eyes close and she was speaking a mile a minute, she couldn’t keep track of what she was saying but the glow in her hands had only grown more intense since she last saw.

Power Girl grit her teeth and closed her eyes, it made the tingling and heat only feel more intense than before but she felt like it was helping her endure it regardless.

The heat only kept growing, the tingling grew more intense and Zatanna’s words were being spoken louder and faster.  Power Girl could tell, or at least desperately hoped that this was almost at its end. The fire inside had grown into a raging inferno that wanted to burst out.  The tingling started to feel like a million legs that were crawling across her body, tickling and pressing on her bare skin. Her muscles were aching and wailing for her to move in some way, but she ignored it, she endured the discomfort and stayed completely still.

Zatanna kept chanting without pause, her words were growing louder, so loud that Power Girl felt like she was shouting backwards instead of casting any spells.  She spoke quickly, like she was running out of breath or needed to get the words out as if her life depended on it. The sounds started to blur together and Power Girl found herself losing track of it all.  The swelling tornado of heat inside her felt like it was pushing against her skin.

It’d burned away the tingling, crawling sensation across her crotch, but instead of relief Power Girl felt it morph into something new and equally painful.  It was a burning spear that was pressing against her crotch and straining to burst out of her. It wasn’t a sharp pain like an actual spear though, it was like a constant pressure that was pressing right above her pussy, a strain on her skin that was trying to push out of her without breaking anything.

The strain on her skin was wearing on her already busy mind.  She could feel that it wouldn’t hurt her, and certainly not break any skin.  But that didn’t stop it from feeling like someone was knocking on her skin from inside of her.  She withstood the pain of it and kept perfectly still, with each passing second the heat grew more intense as it’d been doing since she first felt it.  But the singular pressing point inside of her was only getting more manageable by the second. She could feel the pointed tip of the spear become like that of a ball peen hammer.

Blunt, wide and tapered, like it was knocking against her skin, stretching it out.  Pressing against her flesh with the heat within her. But the pain she’d been feeling and expected to continue stopped almost completely.  With each strike the hammer of heat made against her skin she felt a burst of pleasure spring from above her crotch. The pleasant sensations were caressing her skin the moment the heat struck against her flesh.

A sense of lust and desire was building inside of her.  The heat gave way to that careful, soothing and arousing caress of warmth that soothed her skin from the inside; like it was molding her skin in its ideal shape.  It took away the heat and replaced it with pleasantness. The more she focused on that feeling the more pleasure it gave in return. Power Girl could feel her body getting hotter by the second and her hips were wanting to squirm and writhe again.

But this time it wasn’t in pain.

But she resisted that urge too, the chanting from Zatanna was louder than ever, the heat inside of her was dulling and replacing itself with a spreading pleasure and flame of arousal.  The hammer inside was still pressing and pushing against her skin but it didn’t hurt anymore, the more it pushed the more intense the pleasure Power Girl felt was. She could feel herself getting torn on the inside.  Not out of pain, pressure, or pleasure, it was because she couldn’t decide if she wanted this to stop or not.

The pressing against her skin didn’t hurt and only made her feel better.  Zatanna’s chanting was in tune with the pressing from the tapered hammer inside of her.  The stream of pleasure across her skin danced along with Zatanna’s almost inhuman chanting.  The sensations of it all was enough to make Power Girl want to pass out, Zatanna’s voice felt like it was booming in her head and yet it couldn’t take her focus away from the burgeoning excitement within her.

The thoughts of pressing and molding of flesh wasn’t even in Power Girl’s mind, they were ideas that didn’t matter compared to the importance of this moment.  The fact that her eyes were still closed wasn’t important, she could feel everything that was happening and it all felt good. She didn’t need to see something that she could feel.  Even hearing Zatanna’s chanting wasn’t necessary. Knowing how long she’d been lying on this table, unmoving and completely naked didn’t matter anymore. Her body felt like it was burning up in ecstasy and it didn’t seem like it’d stop anytime soon.

Zatanna yelled out the last word of her chant, throwing her hands to the side with so much magical energy that it felt like a current of wind tore through the entire room.

Yet Power Girl didn’t notice it in the slightest.  A loud shriek of a moan burst out of her lips as the pleasure that’d been dancing across her skin and leaving her in a state of perpetual heat overwhelmed her body and mind.  The entire host of pleasure and desire that’d been built within her focused itself in the bulging pillar that the hammer had pushed up from inside of her. And then once it’d all built up and concentrated itself in that pillar it burst out and flooded her without warning.

The pillar above her pussy had felt like a small, imperceptibly small part of her body just moments before.  Something that only existed to drip feed her a constant stream of lust and excitement. And yet now it felt so real, so hot, so heavy, and so, so hard.  It still pushed a flow of lust into her and left her body feeling hot and turned on. But it felt so much more real, the air in the room brushed against it, drifted along its length like a lover’s caress, the feeling was both gentle and heavy in its weight.

Zatanna took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she hadn’t expected it to take that long to cast every spell needed.  Either it’d taken less time when she’d done it to herself or she was getting rusty. But she didn’t mispronounce a single word and Power Girl had stayed perfectly still, the magic had taken root and she felt a sense of pride and accomplishment at what she’d done.  It wasn’t easy, but meeting Power Girl’s request earnestly was nice. The last step now was to see just how good of a job she’d done giving Power Girl the penis she’d asked for. She opened her eyes, and sure enough there was a twe- “What the fuck happened!?”

* * *

Power Girl couldn’t keep her hands off of her newly grown cock.  It was so large that she couldn’t even begin to try and wear her outfit anymore.  Whenever she sat down her cock would be just resting there, beneath her chin, slowly leaking precum. Looking so delicious and suckable, the tip slowly putting tantalizing drop after tantalizing drop of salty sweetness right below her lips.  All she’d have to do is drop her tongue down and she’d be able to lap at it until she couldn’t drink anot-

Power Girl violently shook her head from side to side and she took deep, heavy breaths, she could feel her body yearning for her to do exactly what she’d just been fantasizing about.  But she knew she couldn’t, she had her pride and wouldn’t stoop that low… yet. She could hold herself back for now but the longer that Zatanna was out of the room the harder it was to hold herself back.

Her cock must be at least 24 inches long and a fourth as thick.  It sandwiched itself between her boobs like it was the most natural thing in the world.  While it felt fantastic, so fucking amazingly fantastic… Power Girl shook her head again, there were _upsides_ to her new giant cock, but she knew she couldn’t stay like this.  Even moving her arms felt like someone was reaching inside her soul and smothering it in a fountain of excitement.  So she had to sit as still now as she’d been while lying on the table until Zatanna came back with whatever she’d gone looking for.

* * *

Zatanna walked back in, she was fiddling with a remote that she’d never thought she’d find a use for.  But now, with Power Girl’s… _predicament_ … there was finally a reason for this inexplicable piece of technology that she’d held onto for far too long.  She walked back into the room she’d left Power Girl in, “Okay so I think I found that thing I was talking abouuuu…. Really?”

Power Girl looked up, her cheeks were shiny in the light and the smell of sex was starting to waft through the air.  Zatanna hung her head a bit, she knew that this probably would’ve happened, but she really thought Power Girl would’ve had better self-control.  Looking at the still-naked Heroine again she could see that Power Girl was at least looking completely embarrassed and slightly ashamed of what she’d been caught doing.  That didn’t stop her from swallowing a mouthful of what could only be pre-cum though.

“Okay… let me start again… I have this old remote that I think should be able to help you control your erections.  Since, as we can see, you can’t put on your outfit with a penis bulging out of it. And it seems like your _member_ isn’t calming down no matter how much you work at satisfying it.  Regardless of who might see you.”

Power Girl felt her cheeks burn even hotter than when she was sucking herself off.  Zatanna’s words stung but they weren’t wrong, and even though they did sting she felt herself get a tiny bit hotter because of it.  She could tell that this pillar of lust between her legs was affecting her mind, warping her thoughts and perverting them immensely.  But even knowing that she still felt the urge to go back and lick herself again. It was constantly there, resting at there at the back of her mind.  But she should at least listen to Zatanna before doing anything else.

She shook her head one last time and ignored all of her body’s wants and urges, it took her more focus to do than she was comfortable with.  “So, what does the remote do and how does it work? Also, why is it like this?” She pointed to her cock with both hands, her fingers twitched as the urge to stroke herself tried knocking aside all other, rational, thoughts.  “And _please_ tell me there’s some way to settle this thing down too.”

Zatanna fiddled with the remote a little more before looking up at Power Girl again and she was happy to see that she wasn’t playing with herself this time.  “In all honesty I have no idea HOW it works, but I do know what it does. It’ll let you control the size of your genitals between six presets, three for your cock and three for your balls.”  Zatanna eyed Power Girl’s full package, her testicles were almost touching the floor even though she was sitting on a chair, she wasn’t sure there’d be any way to get those twin balls under control but they could at least try.

She looked back down at the remote and played around with the knobs a bit more, “As for WHY you’re like this I don’t have a clear answer on that either.  I’ve never seen anything like this before and honestly, the only guess I have for you is that because Kryptonians are comically weak to magic my spell might’ve rooted itself within you deeper than normal, as well as amplifying the intended effects?  It’s a working theory and I’m still unsure about it but we’ll go with that for now.”

Zatanna walked closer to Power Girl, she stopped playing with the remote and instead turned it around to show the naked woman.  “Regardless you’re gonna want to get used to carrying this around, you see these labels, _Full Size_ , _Normal Size_ , _Flaccid/Hideable_?  They’re the same for both your cock and balls, like I said one knob for each of them.  Turn the knob to what suits your needs best and you should be fine.”

Zatanna turned both knobs from _Full Size_ to _Normal Size_ and in an instant Power Girl’s cock shrunk down to the 12 inches she’d first wanted.  It wasn’t small but it didn’t rub against her body or press against her constantly. The overwhelming urges for sex and stimulation almost entirely disappeared too.  Her balls were a slightly large 3 inches but at this point Power Girl was just happy to have her sex drive back under her control slightly. She grabbed the remote from Zatanna and looked it over once again with increased care.

Zatanna was happy to see the faint trace of a smile on Power Girl’s lips now.  At first she’d been pretty panicked but now she looked like she was happy with the outcome of things.  She turned around and walked towards the door, it didn’t seem like she was going to be needed for now. As she was walking towards the door she turned around and looked at Power Girl one more time.

“I only have that one remote alright, don’t lose it otherwise you’ll be in big trouble.  I’ll see if I can figure out why the spells messed up like that and how I can fix it. For now, try and stay out of trouble, well as much as you can.  I’ll talk to you later when I have something figured out, okay Power Girl?”

But Zatanna didn’t wait for a response, she walked out of the room and left Power Girl to figure out the next steps on her own.


	2. Alleyway Relief

Authors Note:  2nd week in a row posting, been a while since I've done this, but that's also only because I actually wrote everything in advance and am just posting what I've finished instead of doing it one week at a time.  This chapter actually took a lot longer to write than I meant to, I kinda just started dragging ass midway through and didn't sit down and finish it properly even thought it was really quick/easy.  I just need to get better at that kind of time management I guess.  But regardless of my writing pace I think this chapter turned out quite well.  It was fun to write and gives all the setup needed for next chapter which is going to be 10k or so words of just almost pure smut.  I still need to finish editing it, there's been a decent amount of rewriting/rewording for it so far and Path of Exile has been eating up a lot of my time, but I'll get it done in time for next week.  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's more smut focused than the last one but the main course is still going to be the next chapter which'll release after Christmas but before New Years and will also be my last post of the year.  One last thing, this actually marks the 1 year mark since I created my account on here, god damn time flies.

As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com though do know I'm rather backed up on requests I have to write, so I wouldn't be able to get it done within a month. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [you could join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I'm also on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

* * *

It’d been three months since she’d visited Zatanna and luckily nothing had happened since then.  But that was also the bad part, nothing had happened.  Zatanna hadn’t tried talking to her, give her any sort of update, or even let her know that she was still looking for a solution to fixing the spell’s effects.  Waiting patiently and getting nothing in return was so boring that she’d recently taken to patrolling the streets of various cities and stopping any crimes as a way to pass the time.  Even now she was flying around the sky aimlessly looking for something to keep her busy.

Power Girl knew that if it would’ve been an easy fix Zatanna would’ve told her right away or done it on the spot, so the fact that she didn’t have a solution right away clearly meant that it was something harder than she was letting on.  Considering that fact she wasn’t entirely surprised that Zatanna hadn’t talked to her about anything since she gave her the remote.  Which she quickly figured out two very important things regarding the remote.

Firstly, it was just about the only way she had of regulating her libido.  She’d tried holding back and not touching herself at all for the first week after she got it.  The thoughts she’d had, as well as the lack of self-control even while Zatanna was in the room had her worried.  She didn’t like how hazy it made her mind or how sex obsessed she was while hard.  But by the end of the first week she could barely even walk without feeling a near unbearable urge to jack off at all times and in any scenario.

When she eventually indulged her body in its needs it took her another three weeks to realize that she needed to jack off at least every 1-3 days.  And that was just with the “Normal” 12 inch dick.  At least once a week she also needed to make her full 24 inches long cock satisfied, otherwise she’d start getting heavily distracted while doing anything else.  She’d hoped that she’d get better at it and it would get easier with time, but no matter how hard she tried making her massive cock cum there wasn’t any way that was quick, easy or enjoyable.  At best she could relieve herself slightly, but it was only after far too much work and effort for the relief it brought.

But it had to be done and she had yet to find a way to only take care of her “normal” size.  So, doing it the long and hard way was her only option.  Maybe it’d be easier if she found someone who could help her.  But she threw that thought out, there wasn’t any way she could show her huge member to anyone else.  Zatanna would probably be the only person who wouldn’t react negatively over it because she saw how it happened.  But the Magi wasn’t anywhere she knew about and probably wouldn’t be able or willing to help her anyways.  And certainly not after the shameful display she put on right after she got her overly large endowment.

The second thing she realized was that storing the remote was a pain in the ass.  It was rather small and wasn’t heavy in the slightest but it was enough to still be annoying.  Her outfit lacked pockets of any sort and putting it in her boot had worked for all of 3 steps before it somehow spun one of the knobs and made her cock grow to full size in an instant which almost tore her clothes in half.  On top of that it’d made her so horny she had to take care of her urges earlier than planned that week.  She’d tried one or two other spots to keep it safely on herself, but the only thing that worked was just pushing it between her breasts and leaving it there.

It wasn’t something she was happy doing, and even thinking about it still embarrassed her, but it worked well enough.  She’d been doing it for the past 2 months now and had yet to have anything bad happen.  So as much as she hated feeling the cold piece of metal between her tits, she put up with it.  It was either having it there or risk having a 24 inch dick suddenly burst out of her clothes in public for everyone to see.  The options were pretty lopsided to say the least.

* * *

She spent the next hour idly flying through the sky, looking for something or anything that’d hold her interest.  But as hard as she looked there wasn’t anything for her to do.  There weren’t any major robberies, no massive world ending plots to thwart, no muggings, not even an old lady that needed help crossing the street.  There were some things happening of course, but each time she found something there were already police there handling everything.  While she was bored, she wasn’t going to get in the way of the police who were doing their jobs.

* * *

Power Girl was getting ready to call it a night, she’d been flying for a few hours now and it was getting past midnight.  She hadn’t seen anything and overall it just looked like it’d be another quiet night.  It seemed like she should just leave the few mishaps that would inevitably happen to the police and go back home.  Maybe she’d take care of her weekly relief a day early and go to sleep afterwards.  She’d done a lackluster job of it last week anyways and knew she’d have to make up for it.

Yet out of the corner of her eye she saw something that caught her attention.  There was a group of three women walking down the middle of the street with something, probably weapons, in their hands.  She didn’t even have to think about it to know that they were looking for trouble, it was in a quiet, but rundown part of the town that was known for having a slow response time from police.  She could guess that someone had already called the police and they were on their way, but that was also assuming quite a few things going a very specific way.  She let out a small sigh and knew that it was just best for her to deal with them.

She flew down about 30 feet from where the three of them were.  It was close enough that they should be able to see and hear her but far enough away that they couldn’t quickly close the distance between them.  She was hoping to just settle this with words instead of fighting them.  The three women were still walking towards her without a sign of slowing down or even paying attention to her.  The one in front that was idly spinning a chain in circles while the two in the back were just dragging long metal pipes on the pavement.

Power Girl was both surprised and completely unphased that they didn’t stop when she flew down.  A reasonable person would stop in shock or something similar if they saw someone in a costume fly down near them; but then again, a reasonable person wouldn’t be carrying a chain, in the middle of the street, at night.  They also wouldn’t be spinning that chain while wearing worn out booty shorts, a torn crop-top and black combat boots.

The other two were wearing similar outfits, but their clothes looked like they were in better condition.  Like the one leading got into the most fights or tore her clothes up the most. Maybe it was on purpose?  There wasn’t an intact seam in sight on her clothes. From the bottom of her pants to top of her shirt there was some scratch, tear or frayed bit of fabric that hung loose.  It was more surprising that her clothes didn’t fall off of her with how poorly maintained they were.

If she got a little too rough with her maybe they would fall off… 

She shook her head and tried to ignore those thoughts, she started to regret doing this and not going home.  The closer the trio of women got the more Power Girl found herself just staring at their bodies, the more she looked at them the more she realized their bodies were fit and well kept.  Which seemed odd given how destroyed their clothes were and how little they left to her imagination.  Her body got the slightest bit hotter and her chest grew tighter.  She should’ve just gone home, should’ve just taken care of her personal needs.

Power Girl could feel her body getting heavier and the heat spreading throughout her body.  The three women in front of her started to seem less like criminals that she needed to stop and more like three alluring temptresses.  The curve of their breasts through their clothes, the way their shirts stopped just before showing underboob, or how their shorts put the entire length of their legs on display.  Her crotch started tingling and the remote between her breasts suddenly felt  _very_  noticeable.

Her heart started beating quicker and she knew that getting too aroused wasn’t something she wanted.  Taking care of this as quickly and effortlessly as possible was going to be her best option.  She could hear police sirens behind her but they weren’t anywhere nearby, at best they were 10 minutes away and she still wasn’t sure they were coming her way.  She started walking towards the trio of women, she clenched her fists and tried ignoring their bodies, instead looking at the weapons they held.

The leader of the three finally seemed to take note of her, “Well what do we have here?  Some skank in a costume playing police?  Maybe she’s just here to see what the toys we’re carrying feel like?”

The other two women behind her both laughed, the one on the right stopped laughing first, she lifted her pipe up and lightly smacked the palm of her hand with it.  “Well we’ve got some decent ones on hand, but I’m not sure she’ll be able to take them.”

The leader of the three laughed, and the woman on the left piped up, “Well if she can’t handle these toys how about we bring her back to our place and show her the full collection!”  All three burst out in laughter with their chins held high, like they weren’t afraid in the slightest of the lone woman in front of them.

Power Girl clenched her fists and grit her teeth in annoyance, they were making light of her and acting like they’d be able to do whatever they wanted with her.  Even if they were attractive the thought that they’d be able to do  _anything_  to her was beyond absurd.  For all the curves and skin on display there wasn’t anything there that’d hold her interest.  Their visual appeal wasn’t worth her time anymore, now all she wanted to do was go home, take care of her needs and go to sleep.  The most they’d get from her is a spot on the ground in her fantasies, and only for one night at best.

Power Girl pressed her foot into the road and pushed off the ground, shooting past the front woman and slamming her fist into the woman with the pipe on the left.  Instantly the hysterical laughter that she’d been letting out was cut off and replaced with pained stuttering.  Power Girl could tell that the punch wouldn’t break anything but she’d have one hell of a bruise for the coming weeks.  She’d have to stop wearing that tempting crop top if she wanted to hide it.

The thug’s two partners stopped their laughter and looked at her with stunned expressions on their faces.  Power Girl could see the fear starting to show in their eyes, the legs of the woman furthest away were shaking and her arms were completely rigid.  Power Girl could tell that she wouldn’t make any trouble for her and instead turned her attention to the “leader” of their gang.

She wasn’t spinning her chain anymore and her legs weren’t as steady as they’d been just seconds ago.  Neither of them could probably run away even if they wanted to, but Power Girl didn’t want to take that chance.  She pulled her fist back and let the first thug fall to the ground.  But on her way down Power Girl grabbed the pipe out of her hands.  She found the pipe to be lighter than she’d thought it’d have been.  But that was fine by her.  She flipped it in the air, caught it by the other end and tossed it at the leader with as little force as she could.

The pipe spun in the air twice before hitting the leader’s knees with a loud metallic  _clang_  and the leader fell to the ground with a cry of pain.  Power Girl looked over to the last woman of their group and found her sitting on the ground, knees pressed together and legs pointing towards her body.  There was a deep rooted look of terror in her eyes and it seemed like she was on the verge of tears.  It seems like she didn’t need to bother with the last one, the drive to fight was completely gone from her, replaced instead with primal fear.

Power Girl could hear the sirens coming closer and she knew that it’d be best to wait and tell the police about what’d happened.  Yet looking at the scene in front of her she realized that it might be a harder idea than she’d thought.  There were two scantily clad woman, bent over and spread out on the pavement that were moaning and groaning.  She felt a pull from inside her outfit and her body get hotter again.  The rush of subduing all three of them had made her forget her rising excitement, the remote pressed between her chest seemed larger than normal and her self-control felt like it took a major hit.

She looked away from them and tried thinking of anything besides the growing unease in her crotch.  She started to wonder what was taking the police so damn long…

* * *

Power Girl finished talking to the first officer on the scene, she’d given them her statement as well as why she stopped them.  While they weren’t entirely happy with her taking care of things without seeing any crimes, they conceded that no one carried pipes and chains in this part of town without due reason.  But she wasn’t entirely focused on that, instead her eyes were glued to the bodies of the three women as the police dragged them up from the road and over towards their squad cars.

As much as she tried looking away from them and keeping her urges under control Power Girl couldn’t keep herself from sneaking peeks.  Her eyes were just drawn to their bodies and she couldn’t help herself from staring at them.  If she didn’t know better she’d have thought there was some magnetic force pulling her to look at them.  But the growing need inside of her let her know that it was no such magnetic force.  It was just her own lust running rampant.

She shook the officer’s hand and started walking away, she didn’t want to cause a scene by flying away so she just started walking towards a nearby alleyway.  She’d get to the end of the alley, turn out of sight and then fly just above building height so that the officers wouldn’t have attention brought their way.  Yet as she started walking towards the alley, she felt one last urge to look back.  Her thoughts were only telling her that she should look back, take one last glimpse at the three girls.  Get one more peek at their skimpy outfits, torn clothes and subdued bodies.

She knew she shouldn’t do it, she should keep walking and go home.  It was the right thing to do.  Move on with her day and not pay attention to what’s going on behind her.  The police were doing their jobs and stooping to this level of oversexualization wasn’t right. She craned her neck to get one last look.

The leader of the woman was bent over the hood of a police car, her tits were almost hanging out of her shirt, her shorts were riding up her ass and showing her entire smooth and shapely butt.  Her hands were behind her back and her head pulled backwards a bit, her hair was slightly messy but in a way that made Power Girl’s footing feel less secure.  It looked like she was seconds away from being at least partially naked and showing everyone a  _very_ nice body.

Power Girl whipped her head back around and started walking as quick as she could down the alleyway.  She wanted to run to the end of the alley but she also didn’t want to attract attention to  _herself_  now.  She slipped a hand down between her boobs and grabbed the remote that was sandwiched in place there.  Her other hand pulled the crotch of her outfit to the side and exposed her 2 inch flaccid cock and an equally tiny pair of balls beneath them.  Power Girl couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to cum, needed to release her urges and shoot out this stress.  She needed it right now, even if it was just a little bit now and she’d take care of the rest at home.  But that was getting less appealing of an option as the thought of masturbating outside of the privacy of her room made her still limp dick twitch with excitement.

Power Girl was almost at the end of the alleyway, she could see that it took a sudden, sharp, turn to the left.  She hastily turned both knobs on the remote and threw it down onto some barrels right before the alley took the turn to the left.  As soon as she turned the corner she pressed her back against the wall and slid to the floor, her body felt hotter and hotter by the second and the arousal that’d been slowly spreading was now raging inside of her.  Each of her testicles were as large as basketballs and her cock was 12 inches long.

Even against the cold pavement she was sitting on her balls were still burning hot and her cock was already twitching with excitement.  Power Girl felt a drop of disappointment inside of her that it was only her 12 inch size and not the full 24 inches.  But it was short lived as the overwhelming urge to start masturbating forced the disappointment out of her.

Her hand was shaking as she reached down and wrapped her fingers around her quivering cock.  Electricity ran from her tip and up her spine as the pleasure she’d been needing burst from her crotch and flooded her senses.  She squeezed her dick harder and let out a loud moan, she didn’t care if anyone heard her or even found her.  All she cared about was enjoying this moment and indulging in the cravings that’d been gnawing at her since she noticed the three curvaceous criminals.

Her balls felt like they were filling with cum and egging her on for release.  The cold pavement underneath her wasn’t even something she noticed, the heat of pleasure was more than enough to warm her completely.  She bit her lip to muffle her moans a bit and moved her hand up slightly, teasing her cock and stroking it in the slightest way she could.  Instantly her legs tightened and a high pitched whine of pleasure escaped from her lips, the fingers on her free hand curled inwards and scraped against the concrete.

Her eyes fluttered shut and a smile crept on her face.  She didn’t expect to feel so much from so little.  Her body craved more, even though the slightest stimulation felt like it was too much for her.  But she didn’t care about that, she knew she would keep going even if it drove her crazy.  She gripped her dick harder and moaned lightly as another twinge of pleasure danced up her spine.  She took a deep breath and moved her hand up again, her grip was almost crushing in its intensity, but that just let her feel every part of her dick.

The veins running up and down her shaft, the buildup of foreskin that only grew more noticeable the higher up her hand went.  The hardness and miniscule, almost unnoticeable movements her cock made.  The sudden softness and sensitivity as she traced her fingers along the glans of her dick.  Even the way her foreskin got stuck before pushing past the tip of her dick and covering her entire, painfully sensitive member was pleasurable.  The more she touched herself the deeper she was thrown into lust.

She felt like she was already about to cum, the entire length of her shaft felt like there was a pressure building up inside of it.  Pushing its way up and welling itself right before her tip.  Power Girl couldn’t believe it but she knew that even just stroking herself halfway was already putting her on the edge of cumming.  The heavy orbs between her legs were trembling, straining and weighing her down with eager need of being emptied.

Power Girl knew she just needed one more push to put herself over that edge.  Her body was screaming at her to cum, to fall off that ledge and plunge herself into the fountain of ecstasy.  She breathed in deeply through her nose while biting her lip a bit harder and closing her eyes tighter.  Her body seemed like it was a bundle of nerves and tension waiting to burst but that only made her more acutely aware of what was about to happen.  She pulled up on her cock a little more before bringing her hand down as quickly as possible.

The moment the bottom of her hand touched the base of the shaft and the top of her balls Power Girl felt the pleasure in her body burst out from the tip of her cock.  Her ears were filled with her own uncontrolled moans of pleasure as she lost control of her body.  Her balls felt like they were crushing themselves under the weight of her orgasm and her cock quaked as a thick, heavy and powerful rope of cum shot out of its tip.  Power Girl couldn’t even think as the pleasure of that one cumshot rocked her body and sent her mind reeling with ecstasy.

She worried for a minute that she wouldn’t be able to keep herself sane as she emptied her ballsack of everything it had.  Yet that worry couldn’t even compare to the joy she knew she’d feel as it happened.  Her cock pulsed and her orgasm renewed in intensity, she didn’t know if she’d came again from cumming so hard of if she really was just that pent up.  But the pleasure that broke through her head and pushed out other thoughts and worries was the same as before.

Power Girl could only imagine what the wall in front of her was going to look like by the time she was done.  Her balls still felt like they were painfully full and more than capable of painting the brick white if it was needed.  It was like her twin orbs wanted to endlessly drive her orgasm onwards.  And she loved every second of it.

She felt her cock pulse again and she expected to feel another massive load of cum shoot out of her dick.  She smiled as she anticipated another dump of ecstasy to crash into her mind and send her spinning in bliss again. 

But this time nothing came.

Nothing, absolute nothingness was all she felt.  The wave of pleasure she was still riding was so intense that she almost didn’t notice it.  Her legs were still shaking from how hard her orgasm was and her body felt hotter than ever.  The fire of lust inside of her wasn’t gone in the slightest and might’ve been more demanding than ever.  And yet, despite all that, she knew she wasn’t cumming anymore.  She tried opening her eyes a bit to see what was happening.

She’d knew what she should’ve been seeing, yet instead of her 12 inch, throbbingly hard cock greeting her it was instead flaccid and impotent, resting against her still basketball sized nuts.  But she almost couldn’t see any of it, instead there was a white card covering most all of her small penis.  It was a card, and the words written at the top burned themselves into her head.

“Lost something?”


	3. Remote Pleasures

Author's Note: So this is later than I expected because of various things, the main one being that someone who edits my stories in their free time pointed out more mistakes in the beginning of this than I thought there would be.  So I delayed posting by 2 days just to give some more time for him to fix the mistakes I apparently can't see.  Regardless, I finally got around to posting this and right before the new year kinks over.  I really didn't think I'd still be here a year later posting more stories, but that seems like how it's gone, I've got a lot more views/readers in general than I ever expected while walking into this.  It's a really cool thing to see and makes me glad that I started writing for fun, I have a nasty habit of getting really into something and then dropping it after a month or two, so that makes this all the more impressive to me.  I'm gonna keep writing through 2019, and hopefully pick back up my posting speed.  I might take a week break before writing something else, but that's still something I'm not entirely sure of.  Regardless this story is going on haitus for a while, I have other stories I personally want to write and the first of those will be a D.va/Dogs story, so it'll probably be a while before I post under this category again.  I hope everyone has a good New Years, it's about 90 minutes till the new year starts for me as I'm writing this, so have a good rest of the year for anyone who's still in 2018!

As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com though do know I'm rather backed up on requests I have to write, so I wouldn't be able to get it done within a month. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [you could join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I'm also on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

* * *

It’d been at least 20 minutes since her dick had been forcibly shrunk and cutting off her “stress relief” prematurely.  Yet despite all the time that’d passed since then her body was still screaming at her to find some way to get off.  Her massive balls ached with need and her loins burned with ever-growing lust.  The only thing keeping her sane and in control was the anger she felt at herself for losing her remote like that.  No matter how great, intense, or pleasurable she felt jacking off she should’ve never let the remote out of her sight.

Now all she had to go on was a single piece of paper that she desperately hoped was from whoever stole her remote.  The note had only listed a meeting spot, a few black lines in a weird shape out and a simple phrase of “Lost Something? Cum and find me ;).”  The meaning wasn’t lost on her, the card really could only be from whoever stole her remote and they weren’t making much of a secret about it.  But if they stole her remote then it also meant they saw her shameful indulgence of debauchery in the alleyway.  The thought of that made her hips quiver slightly and her thoughts a tad hazier.  She knew she shouldn’t get off from something so serious but the thought of being watched while putting on a show like that excited her regardless.

But even with her arousal swaying her thoughts in overly lewd ways she still knew she shouldn’t treat this situation lightly.  There was always the chance that whoever had her remote would start turning the knobs to see what they did or just to mess with her while they waited at the address on the note.  If that were to happen then there really wasn’t any way she’d be able to hide a 24 inch long cock with her thin, skin-tight outfit.

At best someone might think they were imagining things, but at worst they saw a full 6-inch thick bulge that went from her crotch, up past her breasts and ending with the tip of her cock poking out between her tits.  And while she was learning about a potential exhibitionist interest she had, she wasn’t about to do that.  It was something that’d ruin her reputation as a superhero in the best cases.

So even though she knew how awful of an idea it was to go to the address of whoever had stolen her remote, she didn’t have any choice in the matter.  Without that remote she couldn’t walk around in public without having an inopportune “Growth spurt” or at least constantly worrying that it might happen.  She’d have to fly out of sight of anyone, like she was doing now, if she wanted to travel anywhere without risking showing off her absurdly oversized cock.  But more so than that she couldn’t control her urges, she knew she’d go crazy from being increasingly horny.  Even with her cock flaccid and tiny like now she could still feel her balls spreading lust through her body as it replaced the cum she’d shot out in the alley.

Whether it was on purpose or not she wasn’t sure but whoever had taken her remote only shrunk her cock.  They didn’t even bother shrinking her balls, which seemed like it was the main reason she was still horny and only getting more aroused by the minute.  Her dick was hidden beneath her clothes, out of sight and mostly out of her mind.  But her balls were spilling out from the crotch of her outfit.  Each orb was 9 inches across, felt like they were packed to the brim and in desperate need of relief.  Even though they were exposed to the cool night air they still felt like they were on fire and easily heating up the rest of her body.

The silver lining was that even with how little she wore it was keeping her warm despite it being night out.  She pushed the thoughts of lust from her mind as best she could until she was almost at the address listed on the notecard.  The card said it’d be the room on the roof of the building which she was a little happy about.  It meant she didn’t have to walk through a populated building and find a way to hide the massive, hanging pair of balls between her legs.  As it stood though she didn’t have much to lose by walking into a private room as she was.  What she was showing wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen when they stole her remote… probably.  

Hopefully she could convince them to give it back to her without any trouble, but in the worst case she could always resort to force.  Even if she did have two “basketballs” weighing her down in more than one sense, she was certain she could take her remote back from just about anyone.

Then, once she had it back, fly away and then find a safe, well-hidden spot to cum her brains out and finally calm down.  She knew she’d go crazy if she waited until she got back home, and at this point any secluded, quiet spot where she could keep an eye on her remote was going to be more than enough for her.

It only took her another few minutes to find the building and spot the small addition on its roof.  She’d expected some abandoned warehouse, or a rundown store that was in shambles with a roof apartment.  Really just about anything that screamed “Sex Dungeon/Blackmailing Room” or something that looked like it belonged to a bunch of petty criminals.  But this looked like a proper building, it was in a normal part of town, seemed like it was well-maintained with the only standout feature being the single room on the top of its roof.  If the card hadn’t told her the address and to look for the room on the roof, she would’ve paid it no attention.

While she was surprised at how much nicer the building looked compared to what she’d expected, it didn’t raise her opinion of whoever was doing this.  They’d still stolen from her and ruined the one thing each week she had no choice but to take care of.  Once she got her remote back she was going to leave right away, she wasn’t going to stay there any longer than she absolutely needed to.

Power Girl touched down on the roof and walked towards the door, each step made her legs brush against her balls and sent faint, but noticeable tinges of pleasure across her skin.  It only added to the slivers of heat that she’d been feeling non-stop.  She really needed to get that fucking remote and back to what she’d been doing.

Power Girl grabbed the knob to the door and took one more deep breath in preparation.  She didn’t know what she was about to walk into, but hopefully it’d just end here, she’d really hate to spend any more time like this, she could feel her balls starting to get heavier and it was making it harder for her to focus on what she needed to do.  She turned the knob and stepped through the door as quickly as possible.  But instead of seeing a crowd of gang members or a lone criminal sitting on a crate hidden in darkness, she just saw nothing.  It was a dimly lit room with no one standing inside of it.

She couldn’t believe what she was seeing, there wasn’t anyone in the room as far as she could see, there wasn’t even anyone hiding in the darker corners.  She spun around as fast as she could, thinking that maybe they were behind her and hiding next to the door, but there wasn’t anyone there either.  She didn’t know where they could be, the possibility that whoever stole her remote was just fucking with her started to feel all too real.  

She was about to open the door again and storm out of the room when she felt someone press against her back and pull up the back of her leotard.  The thin cloth was swallowed up by her asscheeks and dug into her balls even more than before.  The fabric sank into the soft flesh of her balls even further and made her moan out in pleasure without thought.  There was a bit of pain there but an almost infinitely more intense pleasure to offset it.

She didn’t realize just how horny she was, she knew she was aroused and on edge, but she didn’t know that just getting her top pulled up would make her freeze.  She should’ve been worried, but she almost didn’t care because of just how fucking good being molested like this felt.  Even with her cock being flaccid she could feel it twitching weakly with pleasure and her skin was starting to feel hotter.  She bit her lips and tried to stifle anymore moans that she might make, as much as her body was screaming at her to let this happen, she knew that she couldn’t.

Suddenly her butt was squeezed tightly, it was a hard and firm grip that felt like it covered every inch of her exposed buttcheeks.  It sent tingles of pleasure and excitement up her spine like electricity, it was like whoever had grabbed her wasn’t just grabbing her ass, but also her lust and marking it on her very skin.  She couldn’t keep small noises of pleasure from leaking out of her, she expected to be bound and blackmailed when she walked in, not fondled and pleasured.

She wanted to turn around and see who it was, to know who’d taken her remote but also to know who could make her feel so good with so little.  Yet all of her desire to turn around was lost the moment she felt a small pressure at the top of her balls, skilled fingers were squeezing the sensitive skin ever so gently.  Her head tilted back and she bit back the urge to moan again, whoever this was they knew which of her buttons to push and when to press them.

There wasn’t an ounce of pain from what they were doing to her, only pounds of pleasure and desire welling inside of her, and all of it was trapped beneath a few squeezing fingers on her swollen orbs.  Even her flaccid cock was throbbing with pleasure, her stomach and front of her leotard were positively translucent from pre-cum spilling out of her cock.  The hand on her ass stopped squeezing and pulling at the hot, firm skin.  Her ass cheeks burned out of embarrassment, she’d almost forgotten about the molesting hand.  Her body clearly was so turned on at this point that she was losing track of what was happening.

She heard her belt hit the floor, the metal buckle clanking on the ground loudly.  She didn’t even feel it get taken off before it was stripped from her.  The gentle pinching and squeezing at the top of her ballsack was consuming all of her attention.  They weren’t even touching her balls themselves, just rubbing the skin gently and rolling it between their fingers.  Her entire waist and crotch felt like it was on fire, a sensation only restrained by the constant flow of precum her flaccid cock was leaking out with no signs of stopping.

Her body was on fire and every bit of her focus only wanted to keep going, her balls were throbbing and her small cock was tingling with excitement.  She didn’t know who was doing this or what they’d do next and all she knew was that her body wanted to feel more.  Every part of her wanted to know every ounce of pleasure that her body could feel..  Suddenly she felt a hand on the crotch of her outfit and the drenched fabric was pulled to the side as her cock was freed from its wet, cloth prison.

Her cheeks burned and a sense of embarrassment washed over her.  Here she was with 12 wide testicles being fondled and teased, her ass on full display behind her and yet despite all of that she was showing her completely flaccid cock.  The shame and embarrassment only made her leak more precum, within seconds she was feeling the front of her balls getting soaked in the slick, transparent evidence of her arousal.

She wished that she could show something more impressive, if only out of some hope that they’d touch her cock as pleasantly as they were caressing her nuts.  Initially she’d been happy that she wasn’t showing her full 24 inches of hard cock before walking in.  But now, it was almost like they were torturing her.  She didn’t care what they wanted, or how they wanted to get it from her.  She would take care of that later, right now she wanted to bathe herself more in the pleasure that was being poured down her body.  But if they were going to keep her cock this small, she wasn’t sure she’d ever get the release she was feeling an increasingly burning need for.

Her balls were starting to ache painfully and the need for relief only grew stronger with each passing moment.  The gentle fondling was like light kisses that went straight to her libido and she was starting to not be able to take it.  She tilted her head back, hoping to see who was doing this to her and to plead with them to keep going, but instead she saw no one.  She could still feel their hands teasing her nuts and exposing her flaccid shame, but there wasn’t anyone there that she could see.  She turned her head to the other side but stopped as she felt a soft bite on her lower earlobe.

She let out a loud moan at the feeling of hot, wet lips on the blazing hot skin of her outer ear.  The incredibly simple action had caught her off guard in every way possible.  Her restraint that’d already been crumbling without her notice finally broke all at once, the light moans she’d been letting out became fully fledged cries of pleasure.  She felt her knees grow weak and give out on her, the hands that’d been so heavily coveting her crotch fell away as she hit the floor.

Her inner thighs and calves were flat against the ground, her knees spread wide enough that her small cock and massive balls were on full display.  Her back was arched and pressing her large breasts against the fabric of her leotard as her hot and hard nipples tried their hardest to poke through the clothes.  Her chest was pounding and each breath felt hotter and more labored than the last.  She tried leaning her head back and see who’d done all of this amazing teasing to her, but once again there was no one there, no one except hot breath against her ear again.

“ _Seems like this horny little Kryptonian has super sensitivity and super arousal as powers too.  Though that 2 inch cock looks a little unimpressive, don’t you think?_ ”  Power Girl’s eyes widened, she knew that voice, that overly seductive woman’s voice that oozed sex, she was almost positive that it could only belong to one person, but her attention was lost as she felt her cock turn rock hard and saw it grow to its full 24” size.

The voice whispered in her ear again, “ _There we go, that looks much more appropriate for how absurdly stacked the rest of your body is._ ”  Power Girl would’ve agreed to anything that soft, suggestive voice would’ve said, her cock was finally hard again and she could finally start relieving her urges.  She leaned forward, more eager to touch her hot, hard cock than ever before, but right before she could wrap her fingers around her 6-inch thick fuckstick her arms were yanked back and behind her.

She bit her lip and resisted the urge to break free from whoever was holding her back.  She knew she could do it without breaking a sweat, but something told her that wasn’t for the best.  She felt a fingernail lightly drag across the nape of her neck sending a chill down her hot and aroused body.  She shivered, and realized her arms were free again, she wanted to try and reach for her cock again but stopped herself, something told her that it’d probably turn out the same way if she tried to reach forward again.

The finger on her neck trailed its way over to her shoulder, she heard her cape get unclasped and another hand gently rest itself on her other shoulder.  She could hear the light breathing behind her and could feel wisps of her assaulter’s hot breath on her ear. “ _That’s_ _ **much**_ _better, my little pussycat, it seems like you do know restraint, at least when you’re in private.  Tsk, tsk, tsk, masturbating out in the open like that, what are you?  Some sort of exhibitionist?”_

Power Girl wanted to deny that, it’d only been the first time she’d tried jacking off in public like that.  She’d normally never do something so shameful or dangerous, it was just that the woman she’d fought were so arousing, and those booty shorts!  What she wouldn’t have given to tear them off and see the little bits of skin they weren’t covering and taking all three of them right there!

Okay, maybe there was a small bit of truth to her getting off in public and finding it arousing.

That still didn’t mean that she had to admit it though, she at least had some dignity, even with all of her shame on full display.  Power Girl realized that if her blackmailer’s hands were on her shoulder then she should be able to see at least a little of who it was.  She knew it was a woman and if she could just see a little bit of her, she’d actually know who was doing this to her.  She whipped her head to the left, and saw light shining on black, but just as that came into view her entire vision was blocked by a wall of red cloth.  Her hand flew up to pull it off, but her assailant was faster than her and wrapped the cloth around her head before she could put up a fight.

There was a moment’s panic that went through her as she thought that she’d be strangled like this, but any pressure or force was gone almost instantly.  She pulled the cloth off as quickly as she could only to find that it was her single shoulder cape, she threw it to the side and strained her neck to see where the woman had gone, but only saw faint light and dark corners to return her gaze.  She realized what must’ve happened and spun her head back toward her cock just in time to see one of her testicles get flicked and forcing a weak moan out of her.

“Ya know, it really is a good thing I stopped you from cumming in public with that remote you so carelessly put aside.  These huge things between your legs are beyond packed.  How do you even clean up after yourself in private when they’re like this?  I mean in your house I guess it’s possible, but in public, in a side alley, with cop cars still being within earshot?  That takes a lot of balls, and not these huge ones you’ve got here.”  Power Girl’s ears felt like they were on fire, the embarrassment of being reminded what’d happened was more humiliating than she wanted to admit.

But worse than that was the person kneeling in front of her, it was Catwoman, and she was wearing a skintight latex suit that barely covered her breasts.  It looked like she purposefully made it so her suit was zipped up just enough to cover the bottom of her breasts as well as her nipples.

She’d been hoping that whoever had taken her remote would’ve been repulsive, or at least unattractive.  It would’ve let her try and calm herself that way, having someone she didn’t like would’ve made it somewhat possible to stop being so horny.  But no, in front of her was one of the few heroines that even she had to admit oozed sex appeal.

Catwoman’s latex suit followed every single curve of her body flawlessly, every little bit of light that hit her only further accentuating how well figured her body was.  It made every little part of her body seem like a full photo display of perfection, her thighs and calves didn’t show an ounce of excess skin or fat.  Her hips were just wide enough to drive her imagination wild without looking unnatural.  Catwoman’s stomach was perfectly flat in the skintight suit, which didn’t make sense since she was kneeling, but she didn’t give it any thought.

Instead her eyes only drifted to Catwoman’s unbelievably thin waist, from her shoulders to her hips Catwoman was the ideal example of an hourglass figure.  But once Catwoman’s suit got to her bust line it stopped being zipped up and skintight, instead it folded open and showed as much cleavage as possible while still hiding her nipples.  To top it off she was wearing a small hood with goggles and a pair of cat ears, the only obvious accentuation her face had was ruby red lipstick that made her lips stand out like a large precious gem.

Power Girl felt her cock throb again, just looking at Catwoman was making her go crazy with thoughts of what might happen next.  She knew that she should figure out some way of getting her remote back, she knew that Catwoman would be keeping it on her.  There’s no way that she’d leave it somewhere else, it was the only thing that’d let her stay in control.  But she couldn’t bring herself to try and steal it back by force.

Catwoman was still finding it hard to believe the sight in front of her, it almost looked like Power Girl’s huge dick shouldn’t even fit on her body.  When she’d seen that the remote said “Full size” she didn’t think it’d get much bigger than the 12 inches she saw in the alley when she stole the remote.  If it weren’t for Power Girl’s impressively bloated balls hanging beneath her equally massive member then the whole image would be even less believable.  But she knew it was real, she’d certainly squeezed and felt Power Girl’s body enough to know that.

In fact, it was more fun to play with the absurd crotch in front of her than almost anything else.  She smiled to herself and reached down to give one of Power Girl’s swollen testicles a good squeeze.  “HHHHHGGGGNNNNN”

Power Girl let out a high pitched whine of pleasure as a new wave of pre-cum started dribbling out of her cock and down the underside of her shaft.  Catwoman almost froze out of surprise, she knew that Power Girl was sensitive from being blue balled earlier and freely fondled by her just a minute ago, but she didn’t expect THAT.  She looked down at her hand, she could see the skin of Power Girl’s ball sack filling her fingers while her heavy testicle rested in the palm of her hand.

Power Girl’s shoulders felt like they were locked in place and her head was tilted almost completely back.  The soft pressure and pain that was radiating from her squeezed testicle was making her entire body ache.  Her teeth were grinding against each other weakly as she tried desperately to hold back her pleasured whining.  But she knew that she couldn’t stop it, just like she couldn’t stop her pre-cum from endlessly flowing out of her tip and down to her balls.

Catwoman wanted squeeze Power Girl’s nuts again and drag out another loud and forced moan.  But she knew she had plenty of time and more than enough to work with if she wanted to make Power Girl scream in pleasure.  Power Girl’s cock was throbbing and looked like it was screaming for some sort of attention.  But if Power Girl was hoping for the kind of care that she’d given herself, then she’d be in for a rude surprise.  From the moment this started she had no intention of servicing Power Girl like that.  Where was the fun in only having Power Girl get off?

She stood up and looked down at Power Girl, her face was beet red, her nipples were noticeably and almost painfully poking through her skintight outfit.  The entire spot around and slightly above her crotch was wet and easily transparent with small beads of pre-cum still visible.  The fabric that was supposed to be hiding her crotch was pulled to the side leaving her 24 inch long, 6 inch thick cock on full display.  At least it had to be around 24 inches, Power Girl’s cock tip was just under her crotch and leaking enough that it was close to getting on her latex suit.  Her ball sack was still split by the bottom of her outfit with one testicle on each side, but that didn’t stop them from looking massive and squeezable while they were spread out on the floor.

As much as she wanted to do nothing but play with Power Girl and see how much abuse she could take before breaking, Catwoman knew that it’d be a waste to treat her like that.  It was a small miracle to find Power Girl jacking off in public, let alone being able to steal the one thing that she’d come looking for.  And that was ignoring the fact that she actually came here and didn’t use brute force to take the remote back.  So, to now have her sitting on her ass, completely exposed and horny beyond belief was an opportunity she couldn’t let slip by.  Power Girl was a trapped and horny pussycat’s whose cock looked like it was ready for mating season.

And it was her pleasure to give it some attention.

But Catwoman didn’t want to get unnecessarily dirty, Power Girl’s shaft was almost completely covered in precum.  It was too much for her to even dream of touching it and dirtying her suit like that.  Wiping her dick down or trying to clean it was pointless, the slick lubricant spilled out of her tip like a roaring waterfall.  So, if her hands wouldn't work and she didn't want to dirty her suit, there was really only one option left.  She lifted her foot, dragging the tip of her shoe up the length of Power Girl’s hard shaft.

Power Girl closed her eyes and bit her lip, her body was trembling and her cock was gently quivering.  She’d hoped that Catwoman would touch her there, she’d prayed for it even, and finally she’d done it.  Catwoman had finally touched the part of her that was most desperate for attention, a literal pillar of her lust and need.  And yet she’d only touched it with her feet.  But Power Girl’s body didn’t care at all, it lapped up any and all the physical attention her cock got.  Her balls ached and churned with lust as her hot shaft finally felt something besides cold, lonely air.

Every time Catwoman’s foot bumped against a vein or caught on a fold of excessive and pliant foreskin Power Girl had to hold back a moan.  Her balls tightened and she could feel a small amount of cum rising up her shaft along with the tip of Catwoman’s foot.  The higher it rose the more pleasure she felt and the closer she got to a small ejaculation.  She hadn’t finished cumming while she was in the alleyway and now it was like her body wanted to make up for every lost moment of time.

She felt Catwoman’s foot flick the tip of her cock, knocking the head backwards and making her feel one last rush of cum up her shaft.  Power Girl could feel her orgasm coming, the release she’d been waiting for and so desperately needing.  Her body ached for it, her shaft burned for it, her balls demanded it.  She could feel the cum welling at the tip of her cock, ready to surge out at any moment and spill out of her, the intensity was mind-numbing.  She let go of any attempts at holding back and let herself be taken by the pleasure.

Only to feel her cock get slammed down against her balls.

Her eyes bolted open and she let out a strained moan, pain and pressure exploded from her testicles up her body.  Her orgasm was instantly cut off and the rush of cum she’d thought was going to finally leave her stopped right before release.  The sensations running through her body mixed with the haze of lust that’d been so close to covering her thoughts and yet also piercing through it like an arrow.

She looked down and saw that Catwoman had been wearing a pair of jet black heels, one of which was pressing her cock between her two testicles, further splitting her balls into two halves.  The heel stopped right before the head of her dick, right where she’d felt her orgasm get cut off and die within her shaft.  Power Girl whimpered quietly, she’d been so close, and now it’d been taken from her right at the last possible moment.  She hadn’t noticed that Catwoman was wearing heels, and now it felt like the most cruel surprise of her life.

Catwoman felt her entire body start to burn with primal excitement, the look of surprise, dejection, sadness and subdued pleasure of Power Girl’s face made her hornier than she’d ever felt before.  She could tell that Power Girl was getting closer to cumming the higher up her shaft she went, but she didn’t think she’d blueball her twice in one day!  She pressed her heel against Power Girl’s cock again, drawing out a half-moan, half-squeak from her.

Catwoman only felt herself get more excited at the sound, it was a sound only a special kind of pervert could make.  She’d had her suspicions but now, grinding her foot against Power Girl’s still throbbing and pre-cum leaking cock she knew that she hadn't caught a horny pussycat.  She’d caught a masochistic mouse.

“What is it, why all the surprise?”  Catwoman leaned down towards Power Girl, her eyes lifted slightly to look at Catwoman but stopped short, openly staring at her open cleavage.  “Oh, is that why you didn’t notice I was wearing heels?  To busy lusting after my body while sitting on your firm ass?”  She looked down at Power Girl, her was cock still pressing against her foot, undoubtedly her erection trying desperately to hang in the air, like a shameful, perverted flag on display.

Power Girl felt a finger on her chin, tilting it upwards and away from the marvelous view she had in front of her.  She tried looking down Catwoman’s latex suit as long as she could before she was forced to look the woman herself right in the eyes.  Catwoman narrowed her eyes, but not in a malicious or angry way, it almost looked playful, “There we go, the least you can do is look at me when I’m talking to you.  So, did you notice if I was wearing heels, yes or no?”

Power Girl wasn’t sure how she wanted to answer that question, experience told her both answers to these kinds of questions were wrong.  But the look of predatory excitement in Catwoman’s eyes, her flushed face and the enthusiasm she’d been showing made her think the answer wouldn’t matter.  Like there wasn’t a right or wrong and she was just doing this for fu-  “Ahhhh, ahhh, awwhh”  Catwomen had grinded her foot against her cock again, as if to say  _hurry up_.  She decided to not waste time, answer truthfully and see what happened.  “No, I didn’t notice, I was too focused on the rest of you to see what you were wearing.”

Catwoman smiled and stood back up, placing more weight on her left foot, pressing harder down on Power Girls rock hard meat.  It’d been the answer she was hoping for, certainly the easier of the two, “Oh, well let me ask you this then.  Do you think you took a close enough look of everything?”

Power Girl’s eyes were glued to Catwoman’s body, she started slowly unzipping the front of her suit.  The shiny black latex that’d been clinging to her skin like glue was peeling away and revealing soft, supple and perfect skin.  A well defined stomach, perfectly flat but with just enough toning to show off her core muscles.  Her breasts were still hidden though, Catwoman was holding her clothes in place just enough to keep her nipples out of view, yet tantalizingly close to being revealed.

Her gaze was transfixed on Catwoman’s chest and stomach until her voice broke her focus, “A little lower, I think you’re still missing it.”  As much as it pained her Power Girl stopped staring and followed Catwoman’s hand down as she unzipped further.  But it didn’t take her more than a second to realize what Catwoman was mentioning, there was a noticeable bulge at her crotch.  

Power Girl was caught off guard at best, she didn’t think that Catwoman would be hung too.  Part of her worried, but she was more aroused than concerned.  She hadn’t seen another girl with a dick since Zatanna, and Catwoman having one was really getting her head and cock going.  But as the zipper went further towards her crotch the top of her remote started poking out.  She felt a mix of joy and sadness, happiness that the bulge was the remote, she was happy to know where it was.  But a small part of her was sad that Catwoman didn’t have a cock.

Catwoman paid no attention to the remote sticking up from her crotch and completely unzipped her latex outfit causing the remote to fall out of her suit and hit the floor.  Power Girl almost saw it fall all the way, but her attention was torn away by the rock hard, 8 inch cock that fell forward in its place.

Catwoman drank in the series of emotions that ran across on Power Girl’s face.  She was shocked when she thought the bulge would be a cock, then quickly looked slightly saddened and simultaneously happy when she saw it was the remote instead of a dick.  And now was utterly dumbfounded that it turned out to be both at the same time.

She had expected Power Girl to look at the remote or stare at her almost completely revealed body, but no, instead her horny mouse was just looking at the 8 inch cock and pair of balls hanging out of her black latex suit.  It was almost funny, just moments ago she was solely focused on looking at her tits.  Power Girl had been straining to see her nipples poke out of her suit, all the while her massive cock throbbed under her feet every second.  It was obvious that all of Power Girl’s lust was focused on that one part of her body.

But now Catwoman wasn’t even covering her breasts, she’d pulled the suit fully open, her entire stomach and chest was on full display, and yet Power Girl wasn’t even giving it an ounce of attention.  Power Girl’s gaze was entirely focused on her cock, like she couldn’t believe what was right in front of her.  But that wasn’t stopping her cock from pulsing and twitching underneath her heel.  No, that hadn’t slowed down one bit since she unzipped her suit.

It might’ve even started twitching and throbbing more.

Power Girl’s mind felt like it was being torn in every way all at once.  The remote she’d been looking for was on the ground not even inches from her feet.  If she just leaned forward or could bring herself to take Catwoman’s heel off of her cock she’d be able to grab it.  But she could also see the tip of Catwoman’s nipples out of the corner of her eye.  The boobs she’d been desperately trying to see were in full view now, she just had to look up a bit.

And yet she couldn’t bring herself to look away from Catwoman’s cock.  She didn’t know why, she couldn’t understand it herself, but there was something about it that felt like it was completely captivating.  Maybe it was because she’d never seen another woman besides Zatanna with a cock before, though Catwoman was slightly smaller than Zatanna was.  But that didn’t explain why she was so transfixed, Zatanna’s cock hadn’t entranced her like this, she didn’t feel her body light itself on fire with desire or her sex start to ache with need while looking at Zatanna.

No, she didn’t react nearly the same to Zatanna’s dick.  Power Girl couldn’t bring herself to look away from Catwoman’s erection, every vein, every bit of foreskin, the color, the shape, the slight upward curve, her eyes drank in every detail.  And not just her cock too, the pair of balls hanging below them too, they were perfectly smooth but had a tiny bit of sag to them, like they were full of cum and ready to give it at a moment’s notice.  It was a complete package that she couldn’t stop admiring, Catwoman’s cock wasn’t just a sight, it was a marvel to behold.

And not just the sight.  Even the smell was making her dizzy.  She’d gotten used to the scent of her dick as well as trying to keep it down as much as she could.  But Catwoman’s scent was driving her wild, the moment that her dick was revealed it was like the room filled with the heady scent of sex.  A powerful, pungent smell that was like a room reeking of cum, and yet Power Girl didn’t hate it at all, if anything she wanted to smell it more.  It was like a signal that let her know exactly what Catwoman did with her rock hard member.

Power Girl knew the moment the smell invaded her brain and left her reeling that Catwoman wasn’t here for any riding.  And knowing what Catwoman was going to do had only made her harder.  She was long past the point of wanting to jack off or even fuck someone, at this point she was so turned on that anything would do.  She just wanted release.  And looking at Catwoman’s hard and erect cock she could feel her body getting hotter and her pussy get wetter just from the thoughts of what’ll happen.

Power Girl felt Catwoman’s finger underneath her chin, tilting it upwards and forcing her to stop staring at Catwoman’s cock, instead looking right into her eyes.  “Didn’t I say you should look at me?  Well I guess I hadn’t talked yet, but you’re a bad girl for not paying attention to me, is my dick really that interesting?”

Power Girl almost reflexively glanced down back towards Catwoman’s burning hot shaft and knew she couldn’t lie to herself or Catwoman.  She looked down towards the ground, the base of her shaft and suit splitting her ball sack was all that she saw.  She felt slightly ashamed for her answer and whispered  _“Yes.”_

Catwoman frowned at the answer, she had barely heard it and wasn’t sure if she heard the right thing anyways.  She leaned down further, her ear was right at the top of Power Girl’s head.  She pressed her heel harder against Power Girl’s cock to vent a small bit of frustration, “I’m sorry I couldn’t quite hear that, could you repeat it for me, even louder?”

 _“Yes”_  Power Girl bit her lip the moment she said it, she didn’t want to let out any more moans.  When Catwoman leaned down it’d had only made the smell of sweat and sex more potent and it was starting to make her painfully aroused.  She could feel her cock getting harder every time Catwoman’s foot pressed down on it, and yet instead of getting harder or recoiling in pain it just sent pulses of pleasure up her spine.

Catwoman leaned down even more, almost face to face with Power Girl, she hadn’t gotten the answer she was looking for yet, “I’m sorry, what did you say?  Are you really that interested in my body?”

“ **YES!** ” Power Girl yelled as loudly as she could, “Yes, it looks perfect, I can’t take my eyes off of it and even looking at it makes me feel like I’m burning up inside!”  She couldn’t take it anymore, her balls felt like massive tanks of cum that were begging for release.  Her dick was aching and begging her body for more. More pleasure, more pain,  more teasing, more denial, more edging, more release. Anything, fucking anything, as long as it was more of SOMETHING.  Her mind was a mess and she couldn’t think straight, her clothes felt tight and constricting, like she was burning up inside.

“Well... why don’t we let you cool off then?” Catwoman’s voice pierced through the storm of Power Girl’s thoughts like a magic bullet.

Power Girl looked down to see Catwoman had stuck a finger in the collar of her one-piece costume.  Her cheeks felt hotter and a slight smile crept onto her face, maybe now Catwoman was as impatient and she was and wanted to move quicker.  “Yeah, getting this off would help cool me off…  _though it it might just make me hotter_ …”  Power Girl’s smile grew wider and she felt a little bolder, her outfit was a pain to take off, but that just meant her and Catwoman might have more fun trying to get undress.

Catwoman leaned a little closer to Power Girl, their lips were inches from each other and Power Girl’s eyes fluttered slightly.  “Well let’s take this off of you right away then.”  As soon as the words left her ruby lips Catwoman brought her finger down, tearing Power Girl’s suit like a piece of paper from the top of her collar to where her cleavage was.

Power Girl looked down with a stunned expression on her face, she thought that she’d slip it down, past her shoulders, slowly revealing each part of her body.  Maybe teasing her nipples as her breasts were exposed, or tracing her navel as her wet, skin tight suit was peeled from her body.  But looking down she saw the glint of metal at the end of Catwoman’s hand.  A single black claw was at the end of her pointer finger, and it was resting right on the hem of what was left of her clothes.

Catwoman didn’t wait for Power Girl to say anything, the widened eyes and look of shock spoke more than enough for her.  There wasn’t any point in waiting, Power Girl was more than ready and every inch of her body was showing that.  She brought her finger down, splitting Power Girl’s outfit down the middle, between her breasts and right to the base of her cock.  Her outfit was almost completely cut in two down the front, but there was still a small strip of cloth holding it together right above her crotch.  It was only a moment before Catwoman hooked her claw behind the outfit and pulled her finger towards her.

The effect was immediate, Power Girl’s balls stopped bunching together at the base of her outfit and spread out onto the floor as much Power Girl’s dick would allow.  It looked like they were starting to rest on the floor comfortably.  With her outfit cut down the middle and the crotch severed from the back of the outfit her genitals were fully freed.  Catwoman could tell that if it wasn’t for her pinning down Power Girl’s cock then her balls probably would’ve tried resting normally.

Besides her cock and balls though the rest of Power Girl’s fit and toned body was starting to be put on display a bit more.  The top of her nipples weren’t just poking through her shirt anymore, they were just barely visible.  Enough that Catwoman didn’t have to imagine what they looked like, but still covered enough that it left her with a small, tiny sense of curiosity about it.  Her stomach was showing hints of muscle and strength.  Though it was an image that was amusingly ruined because of how utterly drenched in sweat and own pre-cum her abs were.

Power Girl felt her chest heaving with each breath she took.  She knew it should’ve been easier to breath now.  Her clothes weren’t clinging to every inch of her skin, but the pressure in her chest was still there.  Her body still felt like it was burning up, she glanced up and saw Catwoman looking at her like a cat ready to pounce and it only made her body heat flare up higher.  She could feel the urges within her boil like the cum in her balls.  She was starting to wonder if she’d have been able to keep it under control if it Catwoman stopped pressing her heel against the tip of her dick.

“Well I’m not sure you could get any hotter than you already are, both in temperature and looks.  But if we want that to happen then we need to get busy.”  Catwoman smiled as she saw Power Girl’s thighs tremble and quiver slightly and she let out a rogue moan.

“Oh, does the idea of that excite you?”  Catwoman leaned down just a hair lower, turning her ear towards Power Girl, waiting for a response.  But instead of any words she just saw a slight nod of the head out of the corner of her eye.

“Well, I guess I can’t expect you to talk right after you pitifully came just from the idea of what I  _might_  do to you.”  Catwoman lifted her heel off of Power Girl’s shaft only for a few drops of white cum to spill onto the floor.

Power Girl moaned almost inaudibly as Catwoman finally stopped grinding her foot against her hot and hard shaft.  Yet instead of being happy that the pressure from Catwoman’s heel was gone she missed the submissive pleasure that it’d been giving her.  She found herself looking at the heel of Catwoman’s shoe, following it as she raised her leg higher and higher.

She found herself admiring how long and slim Catwoman’s legs were, a detail only further accentuated by the skin tight black latex of her outfit.  But the display only lasted for a moment longer before Catwoman brought her foot down.  Power Girl lazily wondered what she was doing, her foot was too outstretched to be bringing it back down onto her cock and balls and she couldn’t think of what else Catwoman could be doing.

The next thing she knew Catwoman’s foot was on top of her head, her face was pushed down and her cheek was pressed right up against the burning skin of her dick.

“There we go, if you’re pressed up against that hard thing then we can make you even hotter and hornier than you already were.  You can just feel your boiling desire rolling off of that uselessly large fuck-stick of yours, can’t you?”

Power Girl felt a shiver go down her spine, Catwoman was right, her cheeks felt like they were on fire.  Her shaft was blazing hot to the touch and soaked in the scent of her pre-cum and arousal.  Her shaft was sandwiched between her breasts, the cold skin of her tits was a sharp contrast to her burning rod and made her dick twitch with excitement.  And she could feel her thighs pressing gently against her balls, her butt was raised slightly and a light breeze felt like it was tracing the curve of her ass as it was exposed to the air.

Her face was pressed against her cock even harder as she saw Catwoman’s other leg move out of sight.  She didn’t know what was going on, and while she was almost too horny to care she was the tiniest bit worried that Catwoman was walking away.  But a cold, gentle hand on her hot ass fanned the flames and soothed her worries.

It was the same gentle but possessive grip she’d felt when she walked through the door.  But it felt like there was a new meaning to it now, instead of it being someone who was here to capture her, blackmail her and use her, the hand was grabbing her to fulfill both of their desires.  Her body was screaming out for pleasure, her moans were flowing freely from her lips and the red hot blush of lust was evident on every inch of her skin.

It felt like her entire body was one giant erogenous zone, every touch of Catwoman’s ran through her body like electricity.  It made her hips rise higher, press her skin against Catwoman’s fingers harder, made her dick pulse with exhilaration and need and left her balls feeling the tiniest bit heavier than before.

Catwoman was almost worried that if she smiled anymore that she’d hurt herself.  When she’d been waiting for Power Girl to walk through the door, she’d thought about what might’ve happened.  But only in her wildest fantasies did things go this well.  Power Girl had put up almost no fight at all, she went along with everything almost without second thought and now was presenting her ass on a reddened platter.  Even now when she gently squeezed her butt it elicited a moan loud and lust filled enough that someone would’ve thought there’d have been a powerful orgasm.

It was such a perfect situation she was starting to feel on edge too.  Her body was screaming at her to ravage Power Girl.  To grab onto her and not let go until they were both pumped dry of their lusts.  She could feel it in her crotch and the way her breasts were starting to tingle against the latex of her skin tight suit.  But she held herself back.  She had better self-control than that, even if it was killing her to exercise it.

But even her self-control wasn’t perfect, and she was dying to get Power Girl out of her clothes.  And that was something she fully intended to indulge in.

She placed her heel against Power Girl’s left thigh and grabbed onto the cut tail end of her outfit as tightly as she could.  She’d only cut down the middle of Power Girl’s suit, the back was still intact, so one good pull and Power Girl would be completely naked except for her boots.

She pressed down harder on Power Girl’s thigh and ass, partially to get a better grip but also just to enjoy the moans that Power Girl let out whenever she was touched.  Catwoman pulled on the back of Power Girl’s outfit, instantly giving an unimpeded view of her asshole and letting Catwoman drink in the full sight of her glorious behind.  As much as her crotch stirred at seeing Power Girl’s full rear she didn’t stop pulling.

Within moments her lower back was exposed, Catwoman kept wrapping the cloth around her hand, pulling harder and harder as she got more leverage.  She was leaning over Power Girl’s body; her left hand was a wrapped in the torn outfit while her right hand pressed harder and harder against Power Girl’s butt.  The sides of Power Girl’s tits were completely exposed, the outfit was starting to tear the more she pulled and at this point Power Girl was only really wearing the sleeves of what’d been an outfit that’d covered her waist up.

Catwoman tried forcing the clothes up Power Girl’s arms but it just wasn’t working.  She was so close and the only thing that was stopping her was Power Girl’s arms, if only they were raised higher than she’d have no issue stripping her naked.  She pulled one more time before an idea popped into her head.  She stopped pressing her leg against Power Girl’s thigh and stopped pushing against her ass.  Without any support Catwoman fell forward slightly, her 8 inch cock nestling itself between the cheeks of Power Girl’s ass.

Catwoman moaned softly to herself, her cock was pressed against the smooth skin of her stomach as well as the hot and squishy cheeks of Power Girl’s butt.  She was tempted to stop stripping Power Girl, but she ignored her dick’s throbbing and lifted Power Girl’s arm as high as she could and pulled harder.  Almost instantly her glove came off and her arm was out of its sleeve.  Catwoman felt her heart leap in her chest out of happiness, she did the same as fast as she could to the other arm and moments later Power Girl’s outfit was pulled off of her and thrown on the floor out of sight.

Power Girl was breathing heavily, her body felt hot and cold at the same time.  She was completely naked now, ignoring her boots at least.  Her skin still felt like it was on fire but the air in the room felt uncomfortably cold.  The only places she felt warm was her chest, boobs, her face that was lying on the thick shaft of her cock and her buttcheeks that were squeezing Catwoman’s cock.

She pulled her arms close to her chest, squishing her breasts against her cock even harder and sending more tingles of pleasure up her spine.  She had known since she first saw it that her full size cock was way too big.  But now, hugging it between her breasts, her face pressing against its tip, clinging to it for warmth, it almost gave her a new understanding of it.  She’d never been able to properly get off with it, but now, clinging to it with her whole body, squeezing and pleasuring it with her whole body she realized she might be able to properly cum with it.

She felt a deep rooted desire to lick it all of a sudden, to suck and drink all of her own arousal out of its tip.  She opened her mouth and leaned forward just a bit, the smell of her sex driving her onward.

And as soon as she stuck out her tongue, she fell a few inches onto the cold, hard floor.

She felt Catwoman’s hot, smooth body pressed against her back, she saw Catwoman’s hand reaching forward and dangling something in front of her face.  In her haze of lust she could barely focus on it, but even without seeing it she knew what it was.  Her remote.

“It looks like you were close to forgetting about me for a second.  Let’s keep that part small and flaccid, that way we can focus on  _our_  pleasure.”  Catwoman’s voice in her ear was both wonderful and saddening.  She’d gotten so close to trying to finish herself, but at the same time her voice made her remember the hot, thick cock rubbing between her buttcheeks.

Catwoman pulled Power Girl’s hips up higher and spread her knees further apart, but the space was just filled by her massive balls instead.  Catwoman pulled her hips back and lined her cock up with Power Girl’s asshole.  She didn’t have any lube on hand, and she wasn’t leaking a fountain of precum like Power Girl had been.  But she had a feeling that there wouldn’t be any problems, she gently pressed her tip against Power Girl’s asshole and slid the tip of her cock inside without any resistance.

Power Girl’s nails were biting into the palm of her hands, the tightness and waves of pleasure coming from her asshole were rocking her body.  Catwoman’s cock was just barely inside of her and already she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to take it.  Her nipples were like diamonds on the floor and her now flaccid cock was freely spilling out excess cum from her balls.  Every time her ass squeezed down on Catwoman’s cock it made her shoot out another small spurt of cum.

She’d never been a fan of anal, there’d always been some level of discomfort and it just wasn’t as pleasurable for her as normal sex.  But, now, with the tip of Catwoman’s cock inside of her, her hole willingly spreading for her and squeezing it tightly, Power Girl was starting to see why people liked anal.  There was a pressure and depravity of it that she hadn’t felt before.  It was a hole she’d never used for sex, and one she never thought of for self-pleasure.  And yet, the sensations coming from her butt were more intense than anything else she’d felt before.

It was making her balls throb harder with each passing second, the cum that was packed begged her mind for release.  It was only worsened by how her legs trembled against her ball sack, her thighs were massaging and quivering against the bloated and heavy cum-sacks.  The semen stored inside was begging and aching for release, to freely flow out of her, and it had only one way out.

Each time her ass squeezed down on Catwoman’s cock small spurts of cum shot out of her flaccid dick.  Power Girl felt each and every tiny load of hot and pent-up cum spray out of her flaccid cock and drip down the front of her balls.  She could only guess how badly she was staining the floor with the cum that was pooling beneath her.  She wanted to ask Catwoman to make her cock at least normal size and make it so she wasn’t constantly dripping cum.  But the feeling of this weak, but endless and unyielding orgasm was so new and odd that she didn’t want it to stop just yet.

Catwoman leaned forward and let out a quiet moan, Power Girl’s asshole suddenly squeezed down on her dick harder than it had before.  But not so hard that she couldn’t move, just enough that it felt like Power Girl’s ass didn’t want to let go of her cock.  Catwoman waited a minute before pushing any further in, her lust was screaming for her to hilt herself in one sharp, hard thrust, her balls were aching for it.  Her entire body was screaming to thrust inside Power Girl’s inviting hole, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to enjoy this a bit more, they’d done enough foreplay that she knew she could burst at any second and she didn’t want to end things too soon.

And yet she couldn’t hold herself back.

She grabbed onto Power Girl’s ass with both hands, spread her cheeks and rammed her hips forward.  Catwoman’s crotch pressed against Power Girl’s soft ass cheeks, her balls slapped against Power Girl’s dripping pussy and her cock was completely buried inside of her tight, hot asshole.  They both let out lusty, loud and drawn out moans.  Pleasure pulsed throughout their bodies, Catwoman felt her knees shake and tremble with pleasure, her cock was being squeezed harder than she’d ever felt before.  Power Girl’s asshole didn’t want to let go of her cock, not even a bit.

Power Girl couldn’t stop herself from moaning, not that she would’ve wanted to.  It was an uncontrollable font of noises and ecstasy that told both of them everything they needed to know.  Catwoman’s cock was a rod of lust that was burning inside of her.  She could feel every inch of Catwoman’s amazing cock, from its wide tip to the individual veins on its shaft.  There wasn’t a single part of her body that didn’t feel like it was more acutely sensitive than normal.

Her ass felt better than ever before, she’d never liked anal but she could feel herself getting addicted to the pleasure.  The sensations were completely different from when she’d use her cock or pussy.  The way it felt like electricity was running directly up her spine, or the weakness in her hips that was new and unique, a sensation that she’d never truly felt before.  Her pussy twitched with excitement when Catwoman’s balls slapped against it.  Her cock, flaccid as it was, had sprayed a stronger jet of cum than normal when Catwoman pushed inside.  Her balls were still pulsing and pushing out a small, continuous stream of cum out of her cock, but the feeling of fullness in them was only growing by the second.

She almost didn’t want to move, didn’t want to change anything, the thought that it could get more intense than this was enough to make her a little scared.  She was more turned on now than ever before, almost to the point where it was uncomfortable.  But even still she knew she wanted more, her body craved it, her mind wanted to slow down, to wait and catch up with the explosion of sensations, but her body only wanted to keep going and let it overwhelm her.

She couldn’t decide which was right, her body or her mind?  The confusion was almost as intense as the lust within her.  Should she do what her body wanted and push for more, or try and slow down a bit to regain some of her own sanity?  She knew that slowing down would be the smarter option, but the cum pouring down her balls as well as Catwoman’s cock spreading her ass was telling her something else.  They both felt so good and were satisfying her in all the right ways.

But it wasn’t intense enough yet.

Power Girl wanted more, her body wanted more, she needed more.  She didn’t care how it happened or what it did to her, she simply wanted more.  She lifted her ass as high as she could, Catwoman’s cock was pulled out of her tight hole very slightly.  She moaned as the head of Catwoman’s cock scraped along the sensitive walls of her asshole, it was a slow and weak pleasure but if felt like so much more to her.  It made her legs tremble even harder and her flaccid cock dribbled out more cum onto her oversized balls.  It wasn’t as intense as she wanted, but right now she just wanted more, no matter how small that pleasure was.

Catwoman licked her lips, she’d taken only a few seconds break to enjoy the feeling of Power Girl’s ass and steady her legs, but that’d been too long for her horny little mouse.  Here she was, lifting her ass high, in a pitiful but arousing attempt to push herself onto the dick in her ass.  It was so great to see that Catwoman almost blew her load.  If Power Girl was that turned on then she might as well dive right in.  She leaned down, sliding her nipples across Power Girl’s hot back until she was right next to her ear.

“Well it seems like you’re being an impatient little mouse, aren’t you?  Well I can’t say I don’t like it.”  As she whispered in Power Girl’s ear her asshole clenched down on her cock.  Catwoman was impressed with herself that she didn’t lose her composure as renewed pleasure clamped down on her dick.  She could see the corner of Power Girl’s jaw quivering and hear her breaths get even heavier and lustier.  Catwoman knew she had every green light she’d ever get; Power Girl was hers and there wasn’t anything that’d separate them in this moment.

She reached down and grabbed the sides of Power Girl’s balls with both hands.  Holding onto Power Girl’s ass while pressed against her back was both uncomfortable and impractical.  But her balls, they were big enough that she could hold onto them, and Power Girl was letting out a really nice moan just from her holding them.  The only problem was that the tips of her fingers were getting wet and she couldn’t get as solid of a grip as she liked.

She let go of Power Girl’s right nut and pulled her hand up to see what was covering the tips of her fingers.  It was a solid white liquid that was webbing itself between the tips of her fingers.  She didn’t need to know anything else, the answer was obvious, looking at the growing puddle of white beneath them removed any shadow of a doubt.  She leaned forward, putting her lips right against Power Girl’s ear again.  “It sounds as if you like what I’m grabbing, unfortunately you’re making it a little too slippery for me to hold onto well.  So, I’m gonna have to get a  _really_  tight grip if I don’t want to let go by accident.”

Catwoman grabbed hold of Power Girl’s balls again and squeezed down with both hands almost as hard as she could.  Her fingers sank into the soft skin of Power Girl’s balls, a torrent of cum poured down and around her fingers like she was squeezing a swollen fruit, the cum stained the floor and turned the puddle of cum into a quickly spreading pool of semen.  Power Girl let out an unrestrained, shriek of a moan and her ass squeezed around Catwoman’s cock so tight it was almost starting to hurt.

Power Girl knew she should’ve felt pain, she should’ve hated what’d just happened.  She shouldn’t be internally begging for more, with the only her unstoppable moans holding her back from begging for it properly.  The pressure and tension at the tip of her cock should’ve driven her crazy, and it had.  Crazy with lust.

Catwoman’s hands had crushed her balls and squeezed out the cum that’d been trapped inside, leaving it to cover the front and bottom of her balls only made her hornier.  If it wasn’t for her constant moaning it would’ve left her breathless with pleasure.  But instead Catwoman’s crushing grip was just wringing out moans and cum from her.

Catwoman leaned whispered in Power Girl’s ear one last time.  “ _Well it seems like you liked that, I was expecting you to protest but all you did was moan like a whore.  Maybe I should’ve squeezed you even harder, wring you dry of everything you have?  But I think it’s about time that I get a turn, you’ve been nothing but a broken faucet down there after all._ ” 

Catwoman could already tell that she was close to cumming, as hard as she was trying to hold back the little she’d gotten was turning out to be almost too much for her.  Power Girl’s ass couldn’t be compared toys she’d used, it was better than even the most skilled mouths she’d fucked mouth, and tighter than any pussy she’d plowed.  Power Girl’s moans were the most lust filled and arousing that she’d ever heard.  If she wasn’t trying to fuck her into the floor Catwoman wasn’t sure she’d have been able to hold herself back.  Hell, just the smell of all the cum in the air would’ve normally been enough to put her on edge.  She didn’t know how long she’d be able to hold herself back from cumming, but she knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

She wasn’t going to let that stop her from fucking Power Girl as long as she could though, after all, she had Power Girl by the balls.  Catwoman lifted her hips as roughly and quickly as she could.  The tip of her cock scraped the length of Power Girl’s ass, stretching the hot, soft walls of her butt wide again.  Still though, Power Girl was as tight as ever and Catwoman had to bite her lip to keep herself from letting out a rogue moan of pleasure.  Her body was tingling with arousal and she could feel it in every last inch of her crotch, but Power Girl didn’t need to know that.

Catwoman could feel almost the entire 8-inch length of her shaft being pulled out now.  She’d expected the air to be cold and almost soothing on her burning hot cock, but instead the air was warm and almost unnoticeable on her shaft.  She still hadn’t pulled all the way out though and wanted to feel as much as possible.  She stood on her toes and lifted her hips just a little bit higher, pulling out of Power Girl’s butt another half-inch.

Only her tip was still inside, the rest of her shaft was pulled out and her legs were starting to shake.  Not just from the strain of supporting her body, but also out of anticipation for plunging back into Power Girl’s ass.  She knew she had to pull out to push back in, but her body was still screaming at her to fuck Power Girl as hard as possible.  If she wasn’t so horny the catch-22 would’ve almost been a funny, but right now it was just irritating.

Luckily she had an easy target to vent that frustration, she slammed her hips down as hard as she could, ramming her cock inside Power Girl’s asshole.  The pleasure that shot up her spine made her bite her own lip to keep herself from moaning even if it didn’t stop her from feeling the absolute heaven that surrounded her cock.  When her hips had hit Power Girl’s ass her butt only clamped down on her cock harder.  Catwoman knew that Power Girl was desperate for more, but her body was responding like it was only built for rough fucking.

Power Girl’s eyes screwed shut in pleasure, Catwoman had finally thrust into her again, she’d pulled out and kept it there long enough that she had started to get worried.  But now the feeling of fullness and a hard cock was inside of her and it was scratching all of her itches again.  When Catwoman slammed down Power Girl felt her cock shoot out another jet of cum, the mini-orgasm was leaving her mind even hazier and confused with lust.  But it was everything she wanted, she’d been worked up and denied release for so long that finally letting go of herself felt amazing.

Power Girl didn’t care what Catwoman would do to her, as long as it felt this good.  And feel good it did, Catwoman started pulling out of her asshole again, dragging the head of her cock along each inch of skin that itched with desire.  And when Catwoman slammed back in, new pleasures burst inside of her, spreading across her body and drowning her in euphoria.  And with each new thrust Catwoman pressed more ecstasy into her that made Power Girl push cum out of her.  Her body was hot, heavy, horny and happy, blissfully happy.

Catwoman could feel herself hitting her limit.  Her balls weren’t just screaming at her for release, they were actively trying to force her to the end.  She could feel the bottleneck of cum welling up at the tip of her cock, desperately trying to push its way out for release.  She knew that she couldn’t hold herself back anymore, she was at the end of her rope.  Power Girl’s leaking, sticky cum covered her hands, her hips were starting to get weak and her legs were beginning to burn from exhaustion.  She pulled out one last time, as much as she thought her hips and legs could manage.  Once she felt her calves burn again she slammed her hips forward and pulled Power Girl back onto her cock by her balls.

Catwoman couldn’t even hope to keep back the wailing moan of pleasure as she finally came as deep inside Power Girl’s ass as she could.  The tension at the tip of her cock disappeared and was replaced by the feeling of long, powerful jets of cum spraying out of her dick and inside Power Girl’s heavenly ass.  Power Girl’s butt was was still clamping down on her cock, wringing it of everything she could shoot out.  Her cock twitched with each rope of cum she shot, making Power Girl’s ass squeeze her cock in a new way every time which only squeezed out another pulse of cum from her.

Catwoman couldn’t feel her knees for more than a minute, her orgasm was taking all of her focus, each shot that filled Power Girl’s hungry ass filled her own head with lust.  She was cumming harder she could ever remember, so much so that she was surprised her balls could hold so much cum in them.  But she was even more impressed that Power Girl’s ass could drink every drop of it without issue.  No matter how much or how hard a jet of cum shot out of her, Power Girl took it all without ease.

She didn’t know how long she came for, but she just knew that she never felt a drop of her own cum from inside Power Girl’s ass.

They both laid there panting and catching their breath as best they could.  Catwoman’s chest felt hot on Power Girl’s bare back, she could tell her legs were getting some feeling back in them, her thighs and calves weren’t quivering like a newborn duckling anymore.  She let go of Power Girl’s balls, though she noticed that they were quite a bit smaller than when they’d started.  But she didn’t pay it all that much thought, she pushed herself up and off of Power Girl, her still hard cock sliding out of her ass without any issues.

Catwoman stood up and looked down at Power Girl only to see that she was in a considerably worse off state.  Well that depended on how she looked at the situation, maybe Power Girl liked being a sex satisfied wreck.  She tried catching her breath as best she could and cleared her throat,  “Well that was rather fun wasn’t it?”

Catwoman was happy with that, her voice was rather steady, enough that you wouldn’t have guessed she just came several buckets inside someone’s asshole.  Power Girl looked over at her very vaguely, enough that it was clear she heard what was said but not enough to understand it.  She knew that leaving Power Girl in confusion wouldn’t help her, she walked around and squatted in front of her.  Power Girl was still lying face down on the ground, ass high in the air and balls between her legs.

“Should I give you a few minutes to catch yourself, or are you just lying in post-sex afterglow without thought?”  This time Power Girl looked up at her a little harder, their eyes met and she could tell that for as lust-filled as Power Girl’s gaze was, she had heard what she said.  With a groan and unsteady hands Power Girl started pushing herself up, it was obvious she was forcing herself to do it but Catwoman thought that it made Power Girl look cute in a way, seeing her struggle with something as normal as sitting upright.

Seconds later and Power Girl was sitting on her knees, though they were spread, leaving her balls lying on the ground in front of her.  A small, flaccid cock rested on top of the still-massive, but smaller than normal, balls.  Catwoman chuckled thinking to herself that it must be nice having a dick that could fuck your own tits and then make it half as small as a pointer finger.  “Well, I did say  _our_  pleasure didn’t I?  And looking at the mess you made of yourself and the floor it looks like you were  _ **very**_  happy with what happened.”

Power Girl didn’t know what Catwoman meant but looking down it became instantly apparent what she’d meant.  Everything from her tits to her knees was covered in viscous, still warm cum.  Worse than that she was sitting in a pool of it, she could feel it on her legs, feet, balls, navel, everything.  Her cum hadn’t just spilled onto the floor, it’d clung to every inch of everything that it’d touched.

And yet she didn’t even mind it, instead Catwoman was the thing closest to her mind.  “I’d… I’d never done really anal before.  I’d never enjoyed it before, and I’ve certainly never done  _all of this_  before.”

Catwoman had wanted to hear that, it was the thing she was hoping for most of all.  It was a sign of good things to come, there was no way she’d let things simply end here, she just needed to convince Power Girl of that.  She leaned forward and tilted Power Girl’s chin up with her finger, their eyes connected and it was plain as day that Power Girl was entranced by what she saw.  “Well if you ever want to have more fun you can come and find me… maybe we’ll have fun with this next time…”

Power Girl didn’t know what Catwoman had meant by that, the obvious part of the message she’d gotten, but she didn’t know what she’d meant by “ _Fun with this_.”  Her question was answered almost right away though, the massive tip of her cock slid into the bottom of her vision.  The tip was still leaking drops of cum, the thought that they might do something with her massive cock made Power Girl get slightly harder, something she didn’t think was even possible.

Catwoman’s finger swiped across the tip of her cock, stealing a bead of cum as it clung to her glove.  Power Girl moaned slightly and closed her eyes, her cock was still sensitive from cumming so much, even the air in the room felt like it was enough to stimulate her.  She opened her eyes just in time to see Catwoman drop the remote on the floor, but more importantly lick her finger clean of the cum she’d taken from her cock.  Power Girl felt her cock turn harder than ever before, seeing Catwoman walk off, her ass swaying with each step, like nothing happened that would’ve made her dick hurt it was so hard.

Catwoman had just eaten some of her cum, the cum she’d fucked out of her balls.

As she walked off Catwoman called back to her, “Hope to see you here later if you decide to do this again.  Have fun settling that down though, it makes some pretty tasty stuff, you should try it if you haven’t.”

Power Girl looked her fully erect cock, down at her own cum covered body, then her remote that Catwoman had left behind and the door she’d had just walked out of, she looked around the room that was empty except for her, then back to her own cock.  It twitched slightly.  This wasn’t even a decision she had to think about.


End file.
